


Best Course of Action

by calikocat



Series: Dragon Verse [33]
Category: Criminal Minds, Early Edition, Houston Knights, NCIS, due South
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: Aaron felt a series of emotions fill him.  Worry for his life and the life of the civilians around him.  Regret that he hadn't talked to Haley that morning on the phone...and rage that Reid was in danger.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Angel: The Series, Criminal Minds, CSI: New York, Early Edition, Due South, Houston Knights and NCIS do not belong to me.
> 
> A/N: You would not believe the trouble I had in actually getting this fic started. I tried to start work on it in like...July 2015...only to realize I needed to fill in a few spaces such as the Caine family moving to Sunnydale and the 2005 Summit. So I started Silver Lining and got the first chapter almost done when I realized that I wanted to go into more detail regarding the Caine family move. So then I started Sanctuary...only to realize that if Mark was getting his memories back I needed to write all the stuff he remembered so there wouldn't be any foul ups in my story line. That led to Glitter of Freedom, Young Nation, Touch of Hell, Rough Rescue and No Dragons Here. Then I wrote the first story in Dragon Verse Europe in case I decided the European dragons wanted to make contact through the Watcher's Council...which they didn't, but hey I got another fic done anyway. So from like August through December 2015 I wrote the majority of The Missing. January 2016 I wrote Almost Paradise...and finally got to start this story. @_@;;; The first chapter was finished in early February 2016, then I got stuck on chapter 6 in March and didn't work on it again until freaking June and finished it at the beginning of July.

Best Course of Action  
calikocat  
Word count: 6146

XXX

The Director of the FBI seemed hopeful that sending Aaron and Derek all over the country would increase their chances of finding their soulmates. As it had worked for Agent Ian Edgerton and no one had even known he was a dragon. Their director was tickled pink, as the saying went, that his was the second agency to have a dragon change. There were currently only three that could boast dragons in their ranks. The ATF, FBI and, most recently, NCIS. The ATF was in the lead with three changed dragons.

Aaron wasn't concerned over their competition; and if it kept the Director amused and out of his hair then he was all for it. What he was concerned with was that it was a legitimate worry that he would find his soulmate. It was an ever growing possibility and it was something Aaron and Haley were dealing with. They'd talked about it, and had even told Derek and Garcia what their plans were should he change for a third party.

What they didn't know was how that third party would react. Not everyone was comfortable with the idea of a triad, but he had no intention of ever leaving Haley, not even for his soulmate. He also didn't plan on dying either. It made them hope and pray that whoever his soulmate was, that they'd be willing to be a little unconventional and accept their invitation into their lives, their relationship, and their home.

So far though their worries seemed to be unfounded, he'd been to five different cities in five different states the last few months and there had been no sign of a soulmate or of his changing. So he focused his attention on his work...and Haley's due date.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
11-02-05 – L.D.S.K.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron had managed to swing by the hospital on his way to work; Haley was still on strict bed rest, despite the recent excitement of the Summit. When he stepped into her room he'd been surprised, but happy, to see she wasn't alone. Special Agent Caitlin Todd, formerly of NCIS, was sitting in the guest chair while the two of them watched the morning news. They were also eating food that did not come from the hospital.

“I hope whatever you're eating is at least low in sodium.”

Kate waved her fork at him as he entered the room. “Tofu generally is low in sodium unless you get a little crazy with your seasonings.” 

Haley smiled at him as he dipped down for a kiss and offered him a bite. It wasn't steak...but it wasn't bad. “I suppose you don't want the bagels and cream cheese I brought you?” He asked holding up the paper bag.

She accepted the bag and put it beside her. “We'll take them.” She fed him another bite of what was apparently tofu and scrambled eggs.

He swallowed and nodded at Kate. “What brings you by this morning, besides liberating my wife of bland hospital food?”

“My first official task as a DSO Agent; and as I'm currently the only DSO Agent, not including my Director, it’s a really good thing I have experience as a bodyguard.”

“You were Secret Service before, right?” Haley asked. “I assumed you dealt with counterfeit.”

“Nope, before NCIS I was part of President Bush's detail.”

“Then I'm in really good hands.” She looked at Aaron. “So what's going on today?”

“I'm tutoring Reid for his firearms qualification tomorrow.”

“What happens if he doesn't pass?” Kate asked. “Will he be kept out of the field?”

“Profilers aren't required to carry, so no. He'll be in the field regardless of passing or failing.”

“Tell him good luck from me and let me know how he does.” Aaron smiled and kissed Haley goodbye.

“I will.”

xxx

Despite the tutoring Aaron was worried about Reid's qualification the next day. Like he'd told Kate profilers weren't required to carry, but his youngest agent hated to stick out and be the only one on the team who wasn't armed. It made him think about the youngest agent of NCIS' MCRT. Agent McGee was in some ways as brilliant as Reid; and yet he was completely comfortable with his gun. Abby too was proficient in firearms, working with them for ballistics tests, so he wondered...and called Gibbs right after the tutoring session. 

“How do you feel about our teams interacting?”

There was a pause on the other end of the line before Gibbs snorted. _“Your team might just psyche out DiNozzo to the point of a nervous breakdown.”_

“Derek and I behaved ourselves at the Summit, and if we interact outside of work there won't be any psyching out, no profiling at all, I promise.”

_“We'll see, any particular reason you want this Hotch?”_

“One of my team is worried about failing his firearms qualification tomorrow, I thought maybe interacting with McGee and Abby would help him.”

_“That Doctor Reid you're worrying about?”_

“It is.”

_“When you've got the time bring him over and we'll see how he does around the other geeks.”_

Hotch rolled his eyes at his Alpha's words. “Does McGee know you call him a geek?”

_“He knows, he also knows he can talk circles around me and I'll never understand any of it...we're in the middle of a case right now.”_

“Anything worth worrying about?”

_“Just a missing Naval Commander who was working on a highly classified project.”_

“And the project?” Aaron asked.

_“The kidnappers got that too.”_

“Who reported him missing?”

_“His six year old son, he witnessed the abduction. He's in protective custody, the kidnappers tried to make a grab for him.”_

“You have him in a safe house?”

Gibbs snorted. _“He stayed with us last night...Tim and I ended up answering some interesting questions.”_

“I bet. Good luck.”

_“I'll let you know when we can get our geeks together. Take care Hotch.”_

“You too.” Aaron hung up with the smallest of smiles.

xxx

Even with the extra tutoring, Reid failed his qualification and Aaron made a note to get back in touch with Gibbs...just as soon as the case that JJ brought them that morning was over.

The team settled around the table in the conference room discussing the shootings in Des Plaines, Illinois. In two weeks time there had been 3 shooting incidences and six victims altogether and only one fatality among them. The first victim. He'd been found in a parking lot, shot in the abdomen, and hadn't even made it to the hospital. Nine days later two more victims at a community center were gunned down the same way, but were recovering. Four days later three more victims were shot at Franklin Park.

Aaron looked away from the screen to his team. “Des Plaines police have found no links between victims.”

They asked all the right questions, ballistics, evidence left behind...but the bullets fragmented on impact and L.D.S.K.s rarely left anything of themselves behind at a crime scene. The one bullet that hadn't been destroyed was lodged in a victim's spine and doctors were still discussing the safety of removing it.

All they were going to have would be the profile to catch this one...and that had never been done before with this type of unsub. He wrapped up the meeting and told them to be ready in an hour, only Derek stayed behind.

“You going to call Hobson?”

Aaron nodded. “You saw how close to Chicago Des Plaines is. It’s practically in his backyard.”

“Makes me wonder why he hasn't done anything.”

Aaron dialed. “I imagine that paper of his keeps him running all over his city...he only ever leaves it for the Summits or to visit his parents in Indiana.”

There was a click and Marissa came on the line. _“Hello Aaron.”_

“Marissa, hi.”

_“It’s been barely a week since the Summit; you're not calling to socialize are you?”_

“Sorry no, my team is leaving for Des Plaines in an hour. Just wanted to let you and Gary know we'd be in your territory...or rather just outside it.”

_“The sniper?”_

“We don't call them that...as I'm sure you're aware the FBI doesn't have the greatest track record with them.” Marissa made a sound of agreement. “But yes, that's why.”

_“I'll let him know.”_

“He out saving Chicago this morning?”

_“That man runs himself ragged sometimes...but yeah. He's rescuing a daycare full of kids from a building with faulty wiring.”_

“What would have happened?”

_“They would have died of smoke inhalation long before the fire started.”_

“Chicago is lucky have him, and he's lucky to have you, Marissa.”

_“Ain't that the truth. Stop by the pub if you get the chance.”_

“We'll see what we can do.” He hung up and nodded to Derek. “Gary wasn't in, but Marissa will spread the word.”

xxx

A little over two hours later they were off the jet and had split the team in two. Aaron, Morgan, and Reid went to the scene of the latest shooting, Franklin Park. Gideon, Elle, and JJ went directly to the hospital where Mr. Middleton, the victim with the intact bullet, was being treated.

During the flight they had established the things they did know about this type of killer, hashed and rehashed possibilities. But the truth of the matter was, every unsub was a touch different, they wouldn't know for sure what they were dealing with until they got to the park.

Detective Calvin was waiting at the park for them. Aaron didn't bother pulling into a parking spot; they wanted to observe the scene not intrude upon it. He reached out to her and shook her hand.

“Agent Hotchner.”

“Detective Calvin, this is Agent Morgan, Agent Reid.”

“Thanks for comin'. Follow me.” She wasted no time on pleasantries and directed their eyes to the scene. Orange cones had been set up and she pointed to them. “The cones are where the victims were.”

Aaron looked around them. At the location of the cones, they had a perfect line of sight standing right where they were, but they were standing out in the open where there was no cover. There were no buildings, except for the rest area and it was too far away...and trajectory suggested that the shooter had not been on an incline. He'd been in the parking lot.

“Hotch.”

Aaron looked at Morgan; he was kneeling on the blacktop, fingers on the handicap mark. “This paint is tacky, fresh.”

It all came together then. The handicap spot, the location of the victims...and the flag pole. “This couldn't be farther from the restroom...with the paint tacky it’s obvious he wanted this spot open for his purpose.”

“Purpose?” Calvin asked.

Derek stood. “Direct line of sight to the victims.”

“And he used the flag to judge wind direction and speed.” Aaron turned back to face them. “My guess is that he's shooting from his car.”

Derek nodded at the logic. “That would mean he wanted out of here fast.”

“Then he would not be a sadist.” Reid concluded.

“Then what is he?” Calvin asked.

“A sociopath, one that's very smart, very resourceful... and very paranoid.”

xxx

They were at the station when Morgan stepped away from the board to answer his phone. Already, just by looking at the photos and visiting the scene they'd determined that their unsub had intimate knowledge of law enforcement...possibly even crossed jurisdiction lines on purpose.

Calvin looked at them unbelieving. “Ya'll are saying the shooters a cop.”

Aaron nodded regretfully. “We're saying it’s a possibility. He prepped each crime scene, chose his position carefully and had a perfect field of fire.”

She shook her head. “That's textbook military practice.”

Derek rejoined them. “Our guy was probably a marine, ranger or other specialized unit.”

“Garcia?” Aaron asked.

“She said the bullet was a .223 fired from the m-4 variant of the m-16...it’s got a shorter barrel than the m-16. Its less accurate and a lot harder to fire; which indicates specialized training.”

Reid seemed to make a connection before the rest of them. “If he does have specialized training then the under-kill shots were on purpose not because of lack of skill or will to kill.”

Aaron's cell rang and he stepped away while Reid and Morgan continued with their profiling. “Hotchner.”

_“It’s Gary Hobson.”_

“Marissa passed on my message?”

_“Yeah, that's not why I'm calling. There's gonna be another shooting outside a cafe in just a few minutes.”_

“Fatalities?”

_“Not according to the paper, but I thought you should know.”_

“Give me the address.” Gary rattled it off, probably reading it from his paper. “Thank you.”

_“Don't mention it...I gotta go.”_ He hung up, probably in a hurry to stop some other catastrophe. Aaron did not envy his fellow dragon.

He turned to Calvin and handed her the address he'd written down. “The next shooting will be at this address in just a few minutes.”

They all stared at him and Calvin asked; “How can you possibly know that?”

Even Reid looked confused, Morgan however, didn't. “Hobson call you?”

“He did.”

Calvin's entire demeanor seemed to change, she even smiled. “That a Gary Hobson?”

“You know him?”

“Let’s just say we've met...if he says something’s going to happen I believe it.” She walked away, address in hand.

“Did I just miss something?” Reid asked.

Aaron shared a look with Morgan, who shrugged. “Technically it’s classified...but we might be able to tell you all about it someday.”

Morgan gave Reid a little push. “However today is not that day Pretty Boy.”

xxx

The warning came in time to avoid any serious injuries, only one of the victims was still shot, and then it was only a graze. When the rest of the team learned that he'd provided the warning Aaron was met with all manner of inquisitive looks. The local PD, however, didn't question his knowledge; apparently more than one of them had been in contact with Gary Hobson. No one knew how he knew the things that he knew, just that he saved lives in Chicago and the surrounding area every day.

And if Aaron Hotchner was a friend of Hobson's he was okay in their book. Except to one cop who spoke out during the profile briefing in disbelief. Not on his connection to Hobson, but the profile itself. No one liked that one of their own could be the shooter.

After the briefing they got Sergeant Weigart to agree to a reenactment of the third shooting during the shift change.

With the end of the day fast approaching they had little choice to pack it in and get some rest in their hotel rooms. Aaron put in a call to McGinty's, while everyone looked at a copy of their menu that Detective Calvin had given him earlier. They were still gathered in the room Aaron was sharing with Gideon when there was a knock on the door. 

“McGinty's delivery.” The voice was familiar and Aaron opened the door. “Hey Hotchner.”

“Detective Kowalski, you're delivering now?”

Kowalski entered, Benton Fraser on his heels and both laden with takeout from McGinty's. “Actually we were at the pub when your order came in and we offered to drive it here.” 

Hotch almost closed the door, but a grey dog dashed in and he let it through. “That's not Diefenbaker.”

“Nope.” Kowalski confirmed. “That's Kimmy, Dief's daughter.”

“Diefenbaker is retired and spends most of his time guarding the pub. We pick him up every day after work and take him home then.” Fraser said as he handed out the food to his team.

His team was staring at the man in awe and he couldn't blame them, the bright red of his uniform jacket would make anyone stare. “Are you really a Mountie?” Elle asked.

“Yes Ma'am Agent Greenaway.”

“What's a Mountie doing in Chicago?” The question came from JJ and Kowalski groaned in dismay.

“I wish you hadn't asked him that.”

Fraser gave his partner a look and then smiled at the team. “I first came to Chicago on the trail of the killers of my father, and for reasons that don't need exploring at this juncture I have remained, attached as liaison with the Canadian Consulate.”

Ray rolled his eyes. “Detective Ray Kowalski, 27th Precinct, Major Crimes, Chicago PD. Nice to meet ya.” Then he blinked. “Kimmy stop that.”

Kimmy, the young wolf mix, was currently wallowing all over Reid and trying to get in his lap. Reid was awkwardly petting her while maintaining a wide-eyed confusion because dogs never acted that way around him.

“Usually dogs bark at you Reid, not love you death.”

“Kimmy is actually part wolf through her father Dief...who is half wolf. That's enough Kimmy; you're making Doctor Reid uncomfortable.”

Kimmy whined before licking Reid's chin and then bounding back to the door of the hotel room, obviously ready to go.

“You'll have to excuse her; she's still young and hasn't finished her training.”

“Um, no problem.”

“You're not staying to help with our shooter?” Aaron asked.

“No, no. We have enough on our plate with the usual crowd back in the city. You guys be careful though, looks likes this guy means business.”

“He does.” Gideon confirmed.

Goodbyes were said and Aaron let them out. “The tab?”

“Gary said he'd bill your director.”

Aaron smiled and closed the door, only to face an amused and very curious room of profilers. “You know a Mountie...in Chicago.” Elle stated.

“Who Hotch knows or how is unimportant to our case.” Gideon said. “How long have they been lovers?”

“Since the late ‘90s.”

Gideon's curiosity seemed satisfied and no more was said on the matter of Kowalski and Fraser, instead they dug into their meal and talked about the case until they were exhausted and ready to turn in. Only then did Aaron call Haley to check in with her.

xxx

The next day they did the reenactment...which led to another call from Gary Hobson. He called Derek this time as Aaron was on his cell trying to find out, via Garcia, who had leaked their reenactment to the media.

As a result, the officer who was the leak ended up in a coma instead of dead. A small blessing he supposed, though no one wanted to end up in a coma.

They realized something important from that though...Scott McCarty, their leak and current coma patient, had been the one to contact the media. Their unsub hadn't. That meant he had contact with his victims, and the only way he could accomplish that was by working at a hospital.

Derek confirmed their theory after a quick call to Garcia; their geographic profile was centered on the two hospitals the victims had been taken too. This meant he worked at both, and what they were dealing with was likely a case of hero homicide.

Their first suspect was Doctor Landman, the surgeon who had successfully removed the bullet from the spine of one of the park victims without paralyzing him. That didn't pan out though as Gideon started questioning him, the man had an alibi. Not to mention hero homicide didn't quite fit him, it wasn't like he could operate on more than one victim at a time...which meant another member of the staff was their man. Someone who felt they weren't getting the respect they should.

Aaron could almost see the connection happen in Reid's mind when the younger agent faced him. “The police and the ER are on the same 24-hour shift.”

And he was right there with him. “The Unsub wasn't shooting because there were fewer cops on the street...he works second shift in the ER.”

“Contact with the victims.”

He started to call Gideon but a doctor saw him and reminded him that he couldn't use his cell in a hospital. So he focused on her and asked her about her staff. At first she seemed uninterested and dismissive...but as he described the shooter's personality and habits her eyes grew wide...and worried.

“My god... its Phillip Dowd.”

Good they had a name...now if only they had a face to go with it. “Is he here today?” She started to blindly look around, eyes unseeing, practically in panic mode. He touched her arms. “Easy, stay calm, your patients depend on you to stay calm.” Her breathing evened. “Is Dowd working today?”

“Yes.”

“Do you see him here?” She looked around again, actually taking in her surroundings, and then shook her head. He looked at Reid. “Go tell Gideon.” Reid was off like a shot. “Calmly.” Reid slowed to a walk...and then all hell broke loose.

A man, presumably Dowd, hit Reid in the face with a gun, an m-4 variant, and Reid went down. He got the drop on the security guard, took out the lights, leaving them in the sickly sepia of the emergency lights and had the guard put them in flexicuffs. They were in a hostage situation, and they were the hostages.

Aaron felt a series of emotions fill him. Worry for his life and the life of the civilians around him. Regret that he hadn't talked to Haley that morning on the phone...and rage that Reid was in danger. For just a second his vision went red...and he knew what it was. It was the change...but now was not the time for that. If he changed now he'd only endanger more people, he had no way of knowing how large his dragon form was. Potentially he could bring down the entire hospital. Besides, Reid was a genius and Aaron was no slouch.

So he held it back, they could do this, they could get out alive with just their wits and Aaron led the charge. So to speak. He played bad cop and Reid played the part of scared kid to a T. Aaron told Dowd exactly what he wanted to hear, stroked his ego and made the man believe they were the same. He could only hope Reid would forgive him all the things he was saying.

“You want to know why they took boy wonder's gun?”

“Why?” Dowd's voice was amused.

“He failed his qualification. Twice a year I listen to him whine about the test so I take time out of my day to tutor him and he still fails.” Dowd was grinning at him, almost in camaraderie. “Can I make a request?”

“You can.”

“Let me kick the crap out of this kid before it all goes down.” The fear and hurt on Reid's face were so real it took everything Aaron had to keep his face blank.

“Knock yourself out.”

Aaron lunged at Reid, knocking him down all the way to the floor and started kicking him, trying to pull his kicks but still make it look real. All the while he heard a roar in the back of his head. “How smart do you feel now smart guy? It’s front sight, trigger press, and follow through!” Each step was punctuated with a kick. “It’s so easy, a dog could do it.” Thank God Reid had caught on and already had his hands on Aaron's back up piece. “Let go!” He yanked his leg back, minus the gun. They might get out alive yet.

He turned to face Dowd who was chuckling and grinning. “Feel better?”

“I think he got the message.”

Dowd was still grinning when he looked down at Reid who was still curled up on his side; his back to them...then Dowd's eyes caught sight of Aaron's pant leg and how it was pulled up. The holster was in plain view. “What's that?”

Aaron looked down at the holster and back up just as Dowd raised his gun. Reid moved faster than Aaron knew he was capable of and fired off a shot. It caught Dowd in the forehead and he dropped to the floor dead. Damn.

“We go now!” A voice yelled, crap...SWAT.

“Federal Agent!” Aaron yelled. “Federal Agent, hold your fire!” He ran to the door and opened it, a neat trick with the flexicuffs. “All clear. It’s all clear.” SWAT moved passed him anyway to sweep the room which was procedure and he didn't hold it against them. He was too relieved to be alive...and to still be unchanged. 

Reid simply wasn't ready for that kind of relationship yet, Aaron had taken the best course of action available to him.

xxx

When they got back to Quantico Gibbs was waiting for him when the jet landed and he was whisked away to the hospital. Haley was going into labor and Gibbs got him there in record time...he'd never been in a car ride that fast. 

However the ride wasn't so fast that Gibbs couldn't interrogate him a little.

“You change Hotch?”

Aaron gripped the panic strap on the NCIS standard car. “No.”

They swerved, sirens blaring, and Aaron wondered if he was going to die before they got to the hospital.

He must have made some sort of sound, mostly likely one of distress because Gibbs was smiling. “I'll get you there in one piece. Why do you feel different?”

“I almost changed.”

“What made you stop?”

“I didn't want to destroy the hospital I was in and potentially kill a bunch of people, including my soulmate.”

“A local of Des Plaines?”

“No...a member of my team.”

“...not the geek you're worried about?”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Don't call him a geek...but yes...I almost changed for Spencer.”

“Does he know?”

Aaron could see the hospital up ahead and said a thankful prayer to whatever higher power watched over dragons. “No.”

“You said he was a genius and very observant...you sure he didn't notice anything?”

“As sure as I can be.”

Gibbs nodded, their conversation put on hold for the moment as they pulled up to the emergency entrance and he got scrubbed up. They'd gotten there just in time and Aaron was there for the majority of the birth, holding Haley's hand as she brought Jack into the world, and he was as happy as he could be with the two of them in his life.

She must have seen something in his eyes, however, or possibly even felt the difference in him like Gibbs had, she was dragon kin after all. Not one of Lara's descendents, but she was descended from dragons...so hours later after she'd slept and rested she asked him what had happened.

He held nothing back from her and she'd just smiled.

“Spencer, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“That's going to take some work.”

“What do you mean?”

“He calls me Mrs. Hotchner, that's not going to work if we bring him into our lives.”

“Haley...we don't have to. I held back the change, if I did it once I can do it again.”

“Aaron...you'd be safer in the field if you were changed. You could protect the team better...and with Spencer as your mate...you'd be able to bond while you're working a case.”

“You're being awfully practical about this.”

“We already went over what we'd do, we just never considered that a member of the team would be the one. I want you safe and happy...besides...Spencer is cute.”

“Haley.”

“And the two of you will give Jack adorable brothers and sisters and they'll all be so very smart and I'll get to stay home and raise them all.”

Aaron groaned and rested his forehead on her bed. “You just want to know what I look like pregnant.”

“No, I want more babies too.” She ran her hands through his hair. “I love you Aaron, no matter what.”

One of his hands caught hers and he kissed her knuckles. “I love you too Haley.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
11-09-05 - The Fox - Alexandria, Virginia; Arlington, Virginia  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley didn't often come by the office much, but the day Jack was born they'd decided to be more proactive about integrating Spencer into their lives. Especially since that day Aaron had almost changed to save Spencer...which meant the young man was his soulmate. So she'd come with him to the office and would pick him up if he needed a ride home. Her bodyguard had come with them, but was waiting by the car, so while she wouldn't be able to stay long, it would be enough to get the ball rolling.

Garcia was cooing and commenting on their son's cuteness along with JJ. Spencer didn't seem to see what they did, but perhaps they'd change his mind. Derek joined them, peering over Garcia's shoulder and she smiled at him. “Don't you want one of these?”

“I'll stick to practicing.”

She huffed but kept up her smile. Derek and Garcia had already seen Jack, the day after he'd been born actually with the rest of their Community. They were good at playing it up though and no one was the wiser.

“Do you want to hold him Reid?” Aaron asked.

Spencer's eyes got wide and he started to take a step back, but before he could make a run for it Haley was in his space and had him by the arm. “It’s okay Spencer, really.” And then Aaron was placing their son in his soulmates’ arms, Haley instructing the young man on the proper way to hold him.

Spencer stood rigid for a long moment, but then he looked down at the tiny sleeping face so close to him and the fear changed to wonder...and he smiled. “He's so little.”

“I know.” Haley smiled back. “He'll never be this little again so we have to enjoy this while we can.”

Derek and Garcia gave them curious looks; they hadn't been filled in yet, no one had, so they were in the dark. Spencer was oblivious, still entranced by Jack; until Elle joined them with a curt, “Congratulations.”

“Thanks. She's amazing.” Aaron said, squeezing Haley's hand. “I'm a little terrified.”

“I think you and Mrs. Hotchner will be fine.” Spencer told him.

“It’s Haley, Spencer.”

Spencer blushed and gently handed Jack back to her. “Thank you for letting me hold him, Haley...and it was nice seeing you again.”

“You too Spencer.” She turned to give Aaron a kiss goodbye and waved at them as she got on the elevator...and then it was back to work...and it was a bad one.

xxx

The only upside to their current case was the location of the Miller and Crawford crime scenes. One had been in Arlington County, the other Alexandria; both in Virginia and practically in their back yard. It meant he was able to go home to Haley and Jack each night.

There was a hold up that evening though; everyone else had gone home, except Derek and Garcia who had cornered him in his office.

“Okay Hotch, you've gotta tell us man.”

“Yes!” Garcia exclaimed. “I've been dying to know all day! What was that about this morning? Haley was...” She made some strange animated gesture.

“What Baby Girl is trying to say...is your wife was all up in Reid's personal space. What's with that?”

Aaron smiled; glad the door to his office was already closed. “In Des Plaines...I almost changed.”

They stared in surprise. “One of the hostages?” Garcia asked.

Derek had already made the connection. “Reid?”

Garcia gave a little squeak of surprise and sat abruptly in one of the chairs. “Oh.”

“How did you stop the change?”

“Changing then wouldn't have helped anyone, and likely would have hurt or killed a lot of people. Remember the report from Jayne Cobb's change? He nearly destroyed the building, just by shifting. The ceiling wasn't very high in the room...there were floors above and below me. I could have killed a lot of people, including Spencer, besides...we managed to save each other without the change.”

“So you held it back.”

“I've heard others talk about that.” Garcia said. “You make the best decision regarding your mate's safety. Agent Edgerton didn't change to save Doctor Eppes right away. He shot their unsub and changed later in Malibu when Xander dropped them from the sky.”

“So obviously I'm not the first to hold back the change.” Aaron agreed. “But if it happened once it can happen again.”

“So you and Haley are going to try and what? Seduce Reid before it happens?”

“More like bring him over to the idea of being part of our family.”

Derek grinned. “That why you busted in on Reid's interrogation of Eric Miller?”

Aaron could feel his face heat, just a little. “That was partly unplanned on my part.”

The two of them shared a grin at his expense, and left to go home, satisfied with his explanations. Aaron, however, had one more thing to do. Call his Alphas and let them know what was going on...in regards to Spencer Reid...and Jack's godparents.

xxx

Two days and they'd gone through and dismissed the two suspects they'd had. Eric Miller hadn't killed his ex-wife, children, or the man who had taken his place. Allison Crawford's brother Frank, while a manic depressive, hadn't killed his family. Frank had, however, gotten a glimpse of their unsub. The man they were looking for was small in stature...5'4” at the most and had red hair. No one bigger than that could have gotten through the dog door.

By the morning of day three they had a better grasp of their unsub. He was a man who had somehow lost his family, and by taking control of other families he got to relive the role of husband and father. At least for a few days, but fantasies can't last, and the families couldn't be allowed to live knowing who he was. The wedding rings from the fathers' were his trophies.

They figured all of that out and more, always keeping in mind that he probably already had another family picked out. By that afternoon, they knew who they were looking for, Karl Arnold, and through his wife they learned he'd just met a little girl who reminded him of his daughter. It was rather telling that his wife had moved to Idaho and taken the children with her.

That night they barely got there in time. Gideon and Morgan managed to get the baby away from him, and Morgan got slashed with a knife for his trouble.

Three days and the case was wrapped up, but Aaron found something sickening when he took Arnold's office apart like Gideon had suggested. Behind a false panel there was a small box and inside that box, were eight wedding rings. Six more families had been stalked, terrorized and murdered and they had no idea who or where they were.

So Aaron sent the information they had, the profile of the murders to everyone in the Dragon Nation, particularly the East Coast. Arnold's colleague, Dr. Rachel Howard, had told them that Arnold had taken time off when his wife left...that was probably when the killing began. Aaron had no doubt that the other communities would find out who the families were, and finally bring closure to those left behind.

He, however, invited his entire team to dinner; or rather he extended an invitation for dinner at Gibbs and McGee's home. It was a way to bring the two parts of his life closer together, as well as introduce Jack's godparents to his team. Tim and Abby had been rather shocked at the offer, but had accepted.

Even better, the two of them drew Reid into conversations the rest of them could barely keep up with. And for that moment, having all of them together in Jethro and Tim's home, it was enough for his rattled nerves.

XXX


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm honestly not sure which comes first, Natural Born Killer or Derailed, some places Derailed is listed as episode 8, and some as episode 9. For the purpose of this fic Natural Born Killer comes first and while I don't actually cover and go through the episode the events are mentioned in conversation. 
> 
> B/N (Beta's Notes): Double checked a few places (sadly CBS only carries Season 2 onward episode wise) I found Natural Born Killer is episode 8 and Derailed is episode 9 for certain. I used four different sources (them being a Criminal Minds wiki, Wikipedia, IMDB, and Amazon) and checked they all had the same airdate for the episodes. 
> 
> A/N: I adore my Beta.

Best Course of Action  
calikocat  
Word count: 5768

XXX

Aaron was on his way out when he noticed the light on in the round table room, as the team had dubbed it. A glance at the bullpen showed that his team had gone home; another glance showed him Jason's office was likewise empty. Curious, he made the trek to the room and peeked in. Spencer was watching Aaron's part of the Vincent Perotta interrogation.

_“When you grow up in an environment like that, an extremely abusive, violent household it's not surprising that some people grow up to become killers.”_

_“Some people?”_

_“What?”_

_“You said some people grow up to become killers.”_

_“Some people grow up to catch them.”_

Aaron knocked on the door frame and Spencer jumped a little. “Hey.”

He paused the video. “Hey Hotch.”

“Everything okay?”

Spencer nodded. “Yeah, just reviewing the interrogation.”

“We're off the clock Spencer, go home, and get some rest. The video will still be here tomorrow.”

“I...do you know someone like Vincent? Someone who had a childhood similar to him... who does what we do... instead of killing people.”

“I do.”

Spencer stared at the frozen image of Vincent Perotta. “We see so many with his kind of background become monsters...it’s hard to believe any of them turn out good.”

“There's a lieutenant down in Miami.” Aaron started and Spencer looked back up at him. “He runs the day shift at their crime lab. His father was abusive toward him, his younger brother, and their mother.”

“That's just one example Hotch.”

“There's a lab tech, who has worked in both the L.A. and Vegas crime labs. He's currently transferring to the crime lab in Cascade, Washington. He was bought by a gang when he was two and was their sexual property until he was four when he ended up in foster care. He was adopted when he was six. He has a teenage daughter, and if he and his partner could get married they would.” Aaron hesitated and wondered if he should include himself in the conversation...though his childhood had never been as difficult as Horatio or David's. 

Spencer smiled. “I didn't know you had friends in Vegas, Miami...and Cascade? That name sounds familiar.”

“Back in the ‘90s it was nicknamed the most dangerous city in America.”

Spencer smiled and turned off the video. “Thanks.”

“You hungry?”

Spencer blinked. “What?”

“Haley is fixing dinner now, I can ask her to set out another plate.”

“I wouldn't want to intrude.”

Aaron shook his head. “Family doesn't end with blood, and you have an open invitation.”

“Okay. Sure.”

“Come on.” They turned out the light and Aaron called Haley as they made their way out, Spencer walking beside him with small smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
11-23-05 - Derailed - Lubbock, Texas  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron called Gibbs like he always did before getting on the jet to let him know where he was going and why.

“I'm about to fly down to Lubbock, Texas.”

_“There a situation in Texas?”_

“A psychotic with two guns is holding a group hostage on a train...Elle Greenaway was on her way to Dallas from El Paso...she's on that train.”

_“What do you need from me?”_

“Luck mostly.”

_“I'll do you one better and get Houston on the phone; they can get there before you so you'll have a bonded pair on site if you need them.”_

“Thank you.”

_“Bring your agent home; you need to host the next Community Dinner.”_

“I'll let you talk to Haley about that since she's the dinner expert. My specialty is pancakes.”

_“I'll keep that in mind.”_

The line went dead and Aaron put his phone away, hoping they wouldn't actually need a bonded pair.

xxx

Joe fished his cell phone out of his pocket and frowned at the name on the screen. Why the heck was Gibbs in DC calling him? “Hello?”

_“Hotch's team is on their way to Lubbock, Texas.”_

“Yeah we heard about that, but it sounded like the Dallas Field Office was handling it. Why's the BAU getting called in?” His question drew Levon's gaze up from his paperwork.

_“Apparently the hostage taker is psychotic.”_

“So why you callin' me?”

_“Hotch almost changed a few weeks ago for one of his team...I'd appreciate it if you and Levon could be on site in Lubbock...in case he changes.”_

“Does the other party know what's going on?”

_“Not that we know.”_

“Someone better tell the Dallas field office we're comin' then. We don't need a turf war making things worse.”

_“You got it. One more thing Joe.”_

“What's that?”

_“A member of Hotch's team is on that train. Elle Greenaway.”_

“Damn, we're on our way.” Gibbs hung up and Joe put his phone away. “Come on cowboy, we're going to Lubbock.”

“What on Earth for?”

“I'll tell you on the way to the airport.” He all but dragged his partner out of the bull pen and to the elevator. Levon barely managed to grab his hat and was glaring at him the entire elevator ride down to the garage. Once they were on the road, however, Joe told him just what was going on and he nearly put his foot through the floor with the siren blaring all the way.

xxx

“Local authorities have the train surrounded; Bureau, hostage rescue team and snipers are in position...and a couple of detectives from Houston Major Crimes have been on the scene for about an hour?” JJ said the last as a question.

“Joseph LaFiamma and Levon Lundy.” Aaron confirmed. “I put a call in; they're there at my request.”

“Any particular reason?” Gideon asked.

Aaron and Morgan shared a glance. “I can't go into it; they'll wait for us though.”

“Okay, they're still trying to negotiate, no one wants to fire a shot unless it’s a last resort.”

“We need to find out who on the train will be a help or a hindrance.” Aaron said.

Morgan got out his phone. “I'll call Garcia.”

They waited for Morgan to call her and confirm that she was on it, and she would be with one of their own as a hostage, then Gideon asked. “Have we had any contact inside the train yet?”

“Hardly, it took a couple of hours to convince him to allow a two way phone inside and he won't speak to anyone except the 'higher authority' as he calls it.” JJ replied.

“God?” Aaron asked.

“He hasn't said anything that could be considered religious.”

“How have the crisis negotiation league done with him so far?”

“He stopped speaking to them pretty early on; your friends from Houston got him to calm down some. They didn't get there right away apparently and LaFiamma was able to calm him down some...something about his accent helped?”

Aaron and Morgan shared a little smile before Morgan nodded. “LaFiamma is originally from Chicago, and he's Italian. He doesn't sound Texan in the least, the accent probably proved to our unsub that they were taking him seriously by bringing in someone who wasn't local.”

“Well he did a good job because our unsub agreed to give them time for the higher authority to get to Lubbock.”

“How much time?” Reid asked.

“Four hours...which was three hours and fifteen minutes ago.”

“We better give him what he wants.” Gideon said. “Put the lights on and make some noise, higher authorities tend to be obnoxious when it comes to their big entrance so we'll play along.” Aaron flipped on the lights and siren. “Get us as close to the barricade as possible, then we'll wait thirty seconds before we get out. Play up the arrogance angle.”

xxx

The black SUV arrived lights and sirens blaring, it pulled right up to the barricade and then stopped. Joe and Levon stared at it for a second, and Levon made to move toward it but Joe put a hand on his arm. “Wait.”

“I don't think we have time to wait Joey.”

“This is their ball game cowboy. We follow their lead; we did what we could earlier, now we wait.”

Levon frowned but settled back beside him, leaning against their rental. Seconds later the doors opened up and the BAU team spread out. They recognized Hotchner and Morgan, but the rest were unknown to them. What's more, they could both tell a difference in the lead agent and shared a look wondering just how close to changing Hotchner had come.

“Which of them do you think he almost changed for?” Joe asked.

“Morgan's out, him being a dragon. Could be the pretty blonde.”

“Not the old guy?”

Levon snorted. “Joey that old guy is probably about our age.”

Joe shot him a quick grin. “Yeah but we don't look our age...you think his soulmate is the agent on the train?”

“Don't know.” They watched the team as they moved about, the older agent giving the first order.

“Don't look at the train, ignore it. Higher authority isn't concerned about losing a few civilians.” They gathered around the agent in charge of the Dallas field office while Hotchner spoke to the *HRT. They stayed where they were, out of the way until Hotchner or Morgan approached them.

The wait was longer than they thought it would be, but it was a delicate situation and the BAU knew what they were doing. It wasn't until Hotchner had gotten his update from the HRT that he joined them.

“Thank you both for coming, when I called Gibbs to let him know what was going on I didn't even think about calling you guys.”

They shook hands and Joe really looked at him. “I get that we're just here in case you change and need damage control...but we gotta know which member of your team is the one. If we can keep them safe you won't even need to change.”

“You've done a lot more than that, you kept our hostage taker calm and gave us time to get here...” Hotchner's eyes flicked to the truck where the majority of his team was, probably watching the camera feed inside the train and talking to the hostage taker.

“Son, we need to know which of your agents is your soulmate.” Levon said; voice soft.

Hotchner took a wary breath and met their eyes. “Doctor Spencer Reid.” Both were shocked into silence. “There a problem?”

“The old guy?” Joe asked.

Hotchner rolled his eyes. “No.”

“The kid?” Levon's voice was even more shocked. “I thought maybe he was an intern...he's an agent...and a doctor?”

“We've been team members for three years...he's 24...he's not exactly a kid. And considering the age difference between Joe's son and his mate I don't want to hear it.”

They nodded and said not a word about it. Xander was 24 as well...and his mate was more than a hundred years older than him. “So, now what?”

“Now I check in with the team and see what we've got...stay close.”

xxx

They watched the team work and kept out of the way; intrigued by the way they did things. The BAU was unlike anything the Major Crimes detectives had ever seen in action, and they wondered how much they would have benefited over the years if they'd had even one profiler as good in their department.

However when the kid...Doctor Reid suggested a magic trick to fool the hostage taker...they were afraid Hotchner would change there in the truck. Hotchner's eyes had flashed and Joe tensed, just in case he needed to grab as many agents as he could and get them out of the way.

“I used to do it in college exams.” Reid exclaimed. “I can make it appear, disappear.”

“We can't risk another agent as a hostage.” Hotchner's voice was firm and unmoving.

“We have to do something.”

Morgan stood then and told Reid to teach him the sleight of hand trick, Reid refused. Joe and Levon shared a look, the kid had a point, he'd been doing the trick for years and it wasn't something that could be taught in a few minutes. It sort of made them wish Mark Sloan wasn't all the way out in California. The good doctor was excellent at this particular magic trick, not to mention he could make the 'procedure' look as real as possible.

But that was wishful thinking and didn't help them with their current situation.

“I am not about to let you get on a train with an armed psychotic.” Morgan told him.

“We don't have a choice.” Reid insisted.

Both points were valid. If the young doctor was in danger and out of reach Hotchner might change and blow the cover of their entire Nation. Or he could end up dead. They weren't sure how they felt when Agent Gideon agreed with Reid that there was no other choice...especially the way Hotchner's eyes flashed again.

 

Joe followed Hotchner outside where he retrieved a chip from a cell phone; it was to be the chip for Doctor Reid's magic trick. One of the HRT guys shook his head. “I don't know about this.” Joe really had to agree with his assessment.

“It'll look better when it’s covered.”

“With what?”

“Blood.” Hotchner replied.

“You think he can pull it off?” Joe asked.

“I have to believe that he can. Otherwise we have nothing, no chance of saving the hostages, including Agent Greenaway.”

They walked back to the others and Levon met them halfway. “Got some bad news, the man in charge doesn't want anyone but one tech to come in. Your boy's goin' in alone.”

Hotchner growled and Joey put a hand on his shoulder. “Easy. Easy does it. We don't need you changing here out in the open. Look...I'll get as close as I can...I'm a little harder to kill. I might even be able to melt the gun in his hand before he can shoot anyone.”

“Joey you get yourself shot you'll be in a heap o' trouble. You hear me?”

Joe smiled. “I hear you cowboy.”

“Thank you...do what you can. Get a vest. I'll let the others know.” 

Hotchner left them alone and Levon pulled Joe out of sight for a quick second. “I wasn't kiddin' Joey. You be careful.”

Joe leaned in for a kiss and made it quick but firm. “Relax; you'll have me home safe and sound tonight like always.” Then he pulled away so he could find himself a vest, they rejoined the BAU team just as Doctor Reid was looking at his teammates in exasperation.

“Could you guys do me a favor?”

“Anything.” Morgan replied.

“Could at least one of you look like you're gonna see me again?”

Hotchner nodded. “See you when you get back.”

Reid snorted and headed toward the train. Joey did the same out of sight from the car the hostages were in. No one was happy about it, but if he could get close enough he might be able to send a text and let them know what was being said. A silent text was the only way to pass that on since they couldn't get a microphone in. If their psychopath saw a wire on the young doctor all bets were off.

Joe got as far as the door just outside the car and listened. The kid was good, and things were going smoothly. From what he could hear he did his magic trick to perfection and got the chip 'out'. But then things went sour. The guy wanted Reid to 'turn it on'. Joey texted what was going on so the others wouldn't be in the dark. He could only imagine what Hotchner was feeling, knowing his soulmate was in the train car with a gun pointed at him and no vest to protect him.

Greenaway was brilliant, telling the guy that the chip couldn't work unless it was implanted. Reid immediately agreed with her saying it needed the electric impulses of neurons to work. This team could really think on their feet.

Joe listened and texted what he heard...one of the hostages sounded a bit nutty himself. Going on about how the government did watch everybody...it sounded like the younger guy, the one who drove his car into a campus library. The raving drunk was going to get somebody killed.

When the gun went off Joe took a chance and entered the car. Everyone was looking away from the door, including their hostage taker. He crept closer, only being marginally quiet as no one was paying attention, too focused on the woman who'd been shot. Then Joe was there and had his hands on Ted Bryar, grabbing the hand with the gun and melting it enough to keep it from firing.

Ted whirled to hit him, but Joe was faster and knocked him out, getting the second gun as he fell to the floor. He looked at the nearest camera and gave the all clear.

 

They got the hostages out and the injured on their way to the hospital. Ted Bryar kept repeating 'I'm Sorry' but no one was listening. His doctor, who'd taken a bullet for the drunk kid would be okay according to paramedics, and it looked like Agent Greenaway only had slight concussion.

Doctor Spencer Reid didn't have a scratch on him, and they'd kept Agent Hotchner from changing.

Hotchner shook their hands again, thanking them for their help and to let him know if they were ever in the DC area. There was more handshaking and the wounded were taken away in ambulances, and they were left alone. Or almost. Doctor Reid walked up to them, holding a gun.

“You alright son?” Levon asked.

“Fine, thanks to Sergeant LaFiamma.” He held up the gun...it was warped a little...melted. “I thought my sleight of hand was going to be the only magic trick on the itinerary...how did you do this?”

Joe shrugged. “Have you ever been able to do something, but not be able to explain it?”

“No...Is this the reason why Hotch called you in? Because you have some kind of ability that he thought would help resolve the situation?”

Joe looked into Reid's eyes and shook his head. “I can't talk about it kid.”

“Because it’s classified?”

“Something like that.”

“I'm not a kid, I'm 24.”

Joe grinned and ruffled Reid's hair. “I've got a son your age...I call him a kid too.”

“You don't look old enough to have son my age.”

“Well now Doc, you don't look 24.”

“Fair enough...thank you. For saving us.”

“You're welcome.” Reid handed the gun off to another agent and mumbled something about it malfunctioning.

Levon laughed at the explanation and clapped the young man on the back. “You ever make it down to Houston let us know; we'll take you out for the best barbeque in the state.” They left him there with a smile, and Hotchner watching over him.

xxx

When they got back to Quantico there was paperwork to fill out and that kept them busy until Aaron made everyone clock out and go home. Reid was still at his desk, however, when Aaron exited his office; the younger agent wasn't doing anything, just sitting there. As if waiting for something, or someone, his eyes lifted and he watched as Aaron came down the stairs into the bullpen and tracked him until he came to a stop at Reid's desk.

“You okay Spencer?”

“Yeah...Hotch. Why did you call in Sergeants LaFiamma and Lundy?”

“Its-”

“LaFiamma melted the gun Doctor Bryar was using. Not a lot, but enough to keep it from working. How did he do that?” Aaron didn't really have an answer for that, he hadn't even known that Joe could do such a thing and Spencer picked up on that. “You didn't know he could do that?”

“No, I didn't.”

“Hotch...what's going on?”

“What do you think is going on?”

“I don't know...I do know that you've been treating me differently off the clock and it’s been going on since the hospital standoff with Dowd. You're always dragging me home with you so I can have dinner with you and Haley. Haley insists we be on a first name basis...and so do you when we're not working. You both encourage me to hold Jack every chance that I can...and when I fall asleep on your couch with him in my arms you insist I stay the night in the guest room. If I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to adopt me...and I'm a little too old for that.”

Aaron smiled a little. “We're not trying to adopt you Spencer...”

“Then the two of you are getting ready to seduce me.”

“What makes you think that?”

Spencer frowned. “Aaron, if you and Haley want me to join the family as your lover you really need to come out and say it.”

“It’s complicated.

“It’s really not.”

Before Aaron could say anything in response his phone rang, and he answered it. Spencer started to stand, as if to leave and Aaron stepped in close so he couldn't. “Hey Haley. We'll be down in minute.” He hung up, pocketed his phone and put his hand on Spencer's shoulder. “Come to dinner with us tonight at Jethro and Tim's and we'll all talk about what's going on.”

Spencer hesitated, and then asked. “Does it have anything to do with the way your eyes glowed at the hospital?”

“When we were cornered by Dowd?”

“Yes.”

“They glowed?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah Spencer, it does.”

“Okay. Come on, Haley's waiting.”

xxx

The ride to Jethro and Tim's place was relatively quiet; Spencer barely said a word in the backseat with Jack, and Haley only shot Aaron a worried look. All Aaron said to her was, “We went about this wrong.” She'd sighed and just driven them off site and straight to their destination.

They pulled into the drive and parked beside Jethro's pick up. Spencer got Jack's car seat/carrier out of its base and carried it to the house while Aaron grabbed the diaper bag and Haley retrieved something from the trunk. They got to the door and Jethro opened it, his smile turning to a frown at their somber faces.

“So...was your day as crappy as ours?”

“What happened in DC?” Aaron asked as Jethro moved aside to let them in, the silent Sunnydale way.

“Abby's lab assistant tried to frame Tony for murder.”

“What?” The three of them were left standing in the foyer while Jethro only smirked and walked away into the living room. They shared a look and finally followed, one in their curiosity.

“Jethro what happened?”

He sat on the loveseat and gestured them toward the couch. “Ol' Chip took the job at NCIS just so he could frame Tony. He used to work at a lab, where he messed up some blood samples from a case Tony worked on.”

“Did he kill someone to frame Agent DiNozzo?” Spencer asked.

“Nope.”

“It was actually pretty elaborate and took a lot of time to prep and put into action.” Tim said from the kitchen.

“Do you need help Tim?”

“No, almost done.”

“So how did he do it?”

Haley made a face and headed for the kitchen, container still in her hands. “I don't want to know.”

“Sorry sweetheart.”

She offered a little wave and a smile and retreated to the kitchen. “I brought the cookies.”

They heard Tim chuckle and Jethro continued. “The guy cut the legs off a Jane Doe car crash victim. Then made a mold of Tony's teeth from a half eaten apple and left bite impressions. Fingerprints from a used glove, and a little of Tony's blood.”

“That is elaborate.”

“How did you prove it was a frame up?” Aaron asked.

“That was all Abby, though when she got too close and was actually on the phone with the lab, Chip cut the conversation short and went after her with a knife.”

“Is she okay?” Spencer asked; eyes wide and worried, he'd grown close to Abby and Tim.

“By the time we got down to her lab, she had him hogtied in duct tape. Tony took a few photos. Then she asked the Director if she could work alone again...unless we managed to lure Greg Sanders away from Vegas.”

Tim stuck his head in the living room. “Dinner's waiting on the dining room table guys.” And then slipped back out again.

They stood, Spencer carefully carrying Jack's seat into the dining room so he'd be close by if he woke up. When they were settled at the table, Jethro at one end, Aaron at the other, Spencer asked, “Who's Greg Sanders?”

“A CSI with the Las Vegas Crime Lab, but he used to be a DNA tech.” Tim supplied. “However I doubt we'll be able to lure him away from there.”

“There would be too much red tape wouldn't there?” Haley asked. “He and Nick just took in a foster child, so they'd need to stay in Nevada.”

“Exactly.”

Conversation switched gears a bit as they started putting their taco salads together, building them layer by layer. About halfway through Jack woke and Haley got him out of his seat and brought him to the table to feed him at her breast while she continued to eat and when he was full and asleep again Spencer was the one to put him back.

When they were done, the leftovers were put away and the dishes loaded into the dishwasher they retreated to the living room again. Aaron, Haley, and Spencer on the couch with Jethro and Tim cuddled on the loveseat.

“Levon and Joe called and said your agent was okay.”

Aaron nodded. “Elle will be fine, thanks to Joe. Only one of the hostages was shot, and she's going to make a full recovery...but...something happened.”

“What?” Tim asked.

“When Joe got the gun away from the hostage taker, he melted it a little. I didn't know he could do that.”

Jethro blinked. “Really?”

“You didn't know either?”

“Well no, but Joe and Levon have been bonded for a long time...since '87. That's the longest of any of us.”

Spencer practically perked up at the unfamiliar word. “Bonded?”

Jethro and Tim nearly froze and Jethro's eyes narrowed. “I assumed he knew now.”

“No...” Aaron confessed. “But like I told Haley before we came, we went about this wrong.”

“Would someone please tell me what's going on?”

Jethro sighed and stood. “Everyone to the backyard.”

“Is that really safe?” Haley asked.

“It'll only be for a minute.” He headed toward the kitchen and the short hallway that led to the enclosed back porch and exited to the backyard. All of them followed and watched as Jethro moved away and then turned to face them.

“What's he doing?” Spencer asked.

“Offering the beginning of our explanation.” Aaron told him.

“Which is?”

“Dragons are real,” Tim supplied.

“What?”

And then Jethro shifted...and Spencer stared...quite speechless. Jethro snorted a little, the lights from the street in front of the house reflecting off his silver scales and he took a couple of steps forward. Then he lowered his head so he was eye level with Spencer.

“This information is top secret, consider yourself read in.”

Spencer nodded and reached up to touch Jethro's chin and even smiled a little. “So Sergeant LaFiamma is a dragon as well?”

“He is.” Jethro stepped back and shifted to his human form again, and without another word they all went back inside to rejoin a sleeping Jack in the living room.

When they were seated Spencer asked. “Aaron, are you a dragon?”

“Yes...but I'm unchanged.”

“So you can't take your dragon form?”

“Not yet.”

Spencer looked around their small group for answers and Tim spoke up. “A dragon can only gain their true form by saving their soulmate.”

“However,” Aaron added. “Saving a soulmate doesn't always bring on the change. There's a dragon in L.A. who saved his soulmate by taking out an LDSK. Agent Edgerton.”

Spencer's eyes widened. “The Sniper God? He's a dragon too? I wondered why he suddenly transferred to L.A.”

“To be with his soulmate Spencer, Doctor Charles Eppes.”

Spencer's jaw dropped. “The renowned mathematician?”

Tim grinned. “The very same.”

“How many dragons have I met?”

“LaFiamma, Fraser, Jethro, Morgan and Me.”

“Morgan's a dragon too?”

“Unchanged.”

Spencer was putting things together at a rapid speed. “So Lundy is LaFiamma's soulmate?”

“Yes.”

“Detective Kowalski is Constable Fraser's.”

“Yep.”

His eyes landed on Jethro and Tim. “And Tim is Gibbs'.”

Tim nodded. “I am.”

“So...” Spencer blushed suddenly. “Am...Aaron, am I your soulmate?”

Aaron nodded. “Haley and I have known for a long time that we weren't soulmates, but we decided that even if I found my soulmate we wouldn't separate.” He sighed. “If I'd known you had noticed my eyes changing in that hospital...I would have said something sooner.”

Haley coughed. “Well you did get a bit distracted since I was in labor when you got back from Illinois.”

“True...but we should have sat you down and talked to you.”

“Was LaFiamma there to help...or to protect me so you wouldn't have to change?”

“It’s complicated Spencer.” Tim said. “Dragons haven't always had human forms...thousands of years ago they were nearly wiped out by humans...so they did a large and powerful spell to hide among them.”

“I held back the change at the hospital because changing then and there would only get people killed. Dragons are guardians; we're supposed to protect humanity...even when humanity hunted us down.”

“So if you change, I'm just supposed to join your family and be your lover?”

“Dragons need their soulmates once they change.” Jethro started. “There's a bond...which is initiated with sex...if a dragon changes and doesn't bond within a few days the dragon dies.”

“The soulmate is needed to help a dragon stabilize, and the bond has to be renewed often.” Haley added.

“How often?”

Jethro and Tim shared a heated look. “I changed back in May and Tim and I still have to bond once a day...”

“Sometimes twice.”

“I've never had sex with a man.” Spencer announced.

Aaron nodded. “Neither have I, which is part of why we were taking things slow.”

“I need to process all this...”

“Take as much time as you need Spencer.” Haley rose from the couch. “We'll drive you home.”

He nodded. “Thanks...”

They did as promised and drove him to his apartment before heading home themselves, completely forgetting about the cookies. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
11-30-05 - The Popular Kids - McAlister, Virginia  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time they'd gotten back to the old house on the other side of the mountain Morgan was manhandling Cory Bridges toward the driveway. The young Bridges was in cuffs and had a bloody mouth, probably where Morgan had punched him. Spencer was nowhere in sight.

Aaron took all that in and met Morgan's eyes. Morgan smiled. “Your boy is fine.”

He let out a sigh of relief and kept his promise to Spencer, he kept his distance; the younger man was still processing and he still needed his space. So he waited for Spencer to come on his own and he offered Aaron a small smile, and everything was okay.

 

The next morning he slept in, the team had a couple of days off and he had no plans to leave his and Haley's bed any time soon. Haley had other ideas.

She rolled over and kissed him awake, but really he was too wiped to do anything and he pouted at her. “Haley.”

“Relax; I don't want to do anything, not right now.”

He opened his eyes. “What's up?”

“I thought we should talk.”

“What's on your mind?”

She smiled, and it was a bit mischievous. “There's a very important detail we forgot to tell Spencer.”

“Such as?”

“Dragons lay eggs remember?”

Aaron closed his eyes with a groan. “How did we forget that?”

“You'd just finished an emergency case and were wiped?”

“Yeah, that would do it.”

“But I was thinking...since neither of you have ever been with a man...we might want to experiment a little.”

He opened his eyes. “Experiment?”

“If he comes around to the idea, and especially if you change, you might want to be a little more versatile in bed. Just because he looks frail doesn't mean Spencer will want to bottom all the time.”

“Ah. You have a point...and if you want more babies I need to be receptive to the idea of being penetrated.”

“Exactly.”

“So, what do you suggest?”

She winked at him. “Tim and Jethro agreed to babysit Jack today and tonight so we could go shopping.”

“Shopping?”

“For some toys.”

“Oh.” He thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. “That's not a bad idea...I suppose you want to get started on that?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Okay, give me time to get up and dressed.”

She kissed him before getting out of bed and he did the same, wondering just what sort of toys she wanted to use on him.

XXX

*HRT – Hostage Rescue Team


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 1: I'm going by the air dates for the episodes.
> 
> A/N 2: Skipping the episode Poison.
> 
> More notes at the bottom.

Best Course of Action  
calikocat  
Word count: 4664

XXX

Dragons were real. Dragons had soulmates. Dragons needed their soulmates to survive...and sex was non-negotiable. It was something that Spencer was having trouble coming to terms with. He understood where Haley and Hotch were coming from, and if Hotch did change for him letting Hotch die wasn't an option. Neither was the two of them separating or divorcing just because Spencer was Hotch's soulmate. 

So he got it; especially after Special Agent Jethro Gibbs shifted into his dragon form to prove that none of them were crazy and that dragons were real. It had been a life changing experience, staring up at the shining silver dragon that was Gibbs' true form. Amazing was a good word for it. It almost made him long to see Hotch changed, not that Spencer wanted to be in danger just to see it happen.

There was one thing, however, that he needed to look at seriously. Hotch...Aaron and Haley had invited him to be a part of their relationship. Permanently. A place in their lives, their family...and their bed. It was daunting because Spencer had never had sex with a man before and only a couple of women. The only thing that gave him relief on the matter was that Aaron had confessed that he'd never been with a man either. With neither of them having experience in the matter there was a lot he needed to do.

Starting with research, and while there were plenty of sources online he preferred to have a book in his hands. So he went shopping.

 

He'd been staring at the collection of toys for ten minutes...originally he'd meant to go directly to the literature but the wall of bright colors caught his eyes and made him stare. There were so many, he'd had no idea there were that many toys specifically for anal pleasure.

“Looking for something special?”

He turned to face a woman about a foot shorter than him, with jet black hair and she smiled brightly at him. “Uh.”

“You okay?”

“I'm not sure.”

Her smile changed, became softer and more friendly than chipper. “First time in an adult toy store?”

“That obvious?”

“Yeah. Kudos though for coming in without your girlfriend. Most straight guys are scared to come in without them.”

“I...don't have a girlfriend.”

“Boyfriend?”

“No.”

“So you're just shopping for you?”

He glanced back at the toys. “Actually I was going to buy a few books for research.”

“Research?” There was amusement in her voice.

“It’s complicated.”

“How complicated?”

“I've been invited to be part of a threesome...but I've never been with another man before.”

“Two guys? Or a guy and girl?”

“They're a married couple, man and woman.”

“Is the guy real butch?”

Spencer thought about that for a second. Was Aaron Hotchner the kind of guy who would insist on topping every time? Or was he more versatile. “Not really butch...he can be intense but I've seen him hold their baby and he's very gentle and soft spoken when he does.”

“Do they just want to have sex with you?”

“No...no they've had me over for dinner and movies and I've even fed the baby and rocked him to sleep.”

She gave a low whistle. “They want you for the long haul huh? Lucky.”

“I suppose...but I'm still completely out of my depth...which is why I wanted to buy a few books.” Spencer smiled. “You know he's never been with another man either, it actually makes the whole thing less scary.”

She linked her arm through his. “Come on Mr. Lucky. I'll show you where the books are, and then we'll talk toys, just a few things to get you started.”

“Thank you; that would be helpful.”

xxx

Two books, three toys, and a bottle of lubrication.

It was more than he'd meant to buy but there were so many to choose from that Spencer was lucky he hadn't bought out the entire toy section. If Amy, the ever so helpful sales clerk, hadn't stopped him he might have done just that. She'd helped him narrow down his selection to a plug, a vibrating dildo and a feeldoe.

The plug was blue and somewhere between small and midsize, a good choice for beginners. The super small ones tended to slip out just when things were getting good, or so she'd told him. The dildo was purple with a suction cup at the base, and would only stick to a smooth surface like a shower wall or a hard chair. The feeldoe she'd helped him pick out would hopefully get some use when he actually became intimate with Haley and Aaron.

The thought of being with them was still a little daunting...but...not as much as it had been when they first told him. Actually having the toys helped and he'd already read both books so he felt a little more prepared.

He'd already tried out the plug, after several minutes of fingering and stretching himself, both were interesting and stimulating physically, and he assumed that it would be more so if it were a partner doing it to him. Then he'd started on the dildo.

The head of it was the hardest part to get in, even with the stretching and lubricant. It was bigger than the plug and even when he was as relaxed as he could get it was still a little uncomfortable. Until he angled it forward and hit his prostate dead on. He'd let out a gasp and his whole body jerked...and he smiled. If just one touch felt that good...things with Aaron and Haley were going to get very interesting.

He twisted the base to turn it on and jerked again as the vibrations shook him and he started to rock back and forth on the toy. It slid in and out of him and he made sure it hit his prostate each time and wondered what it would be like, if Haley were using it on him. Better yet, what would it be like to have her use the feeldoe on him...or...or maybe Aaron could be inside him while he was in side of Haley. There was a multitude of possibilities and they all blurred together in his mind as he came...wanting them all.

Being part of a threesome wouldn't be a hardship at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
12-14-05 - Blood Hungry - Harringtonville, Tennessee  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It only took him a few minutes to retrieve the last two boxes of things, charts, maps and books on religion from Garcia's office and place them in their proper home. Jason was on the phone, probably with his son and Aaron didn't want to interrupt the much delayed phone call. He'd still have to do something about the soy sauce smell that lingered in her space, but he didn't have any air freshener or scented candles on hand.

After the second trip he went back down to the bullpen, took the top four files from Spencer's desk with a wink and went back up to his office. His actions earned a puzzled look from Elle, a smirk from Morgan and a smile from Spencer. The smile was all that counted. Especially when hours later when everyone else had gone home Spencer came up to his office, satchel packed up and ready to go.

“Am I invited to dinner tonight?”

Aaron looked up from his own files, the four he'd stolen from Spencer, which Elle had originally slipped him long finished and put away. “Spencer you're always invited to dinner.”

“I wondered, since I haven't been over in a while.”

“We weren't sure how much space to give you.”

Spencer nodded. “Thanks...but I've processed and started the next step already.”

“Really? Without us?”

The younger man blushed but kept up his eye contact. “Neither of us has been with a man...so I did some research...bought a few books.” He swallowed. “And a few toys.”

Aaron felt the paper he was holding slip away and settle on his desk top. “Toys.”

“I needed to know how it would feel, to be penetrated.”

“Close the door Spencer.” He did and then moved forward. “And?”

“I quite enjoyed myself. So...when you and Haley are ready...just let me know.”

“Spencer, we want you to be an equal partner in this. You don't have to bottom if you don't want to...well except for the first time.”

“First time? You have to initiate the bond then?”

“Yes, but you would never have to bottom again after that.”

He shrugged. “We never went into any specifics so I wasn't sure what you'd be willing to do.”

Aaron smiled at him and closed the file, he wouldn't be doing anymore work tonight. “Haley and I did some shopping too.”

“Toys?” Spencer asked; the blush fading and a smile taking its place.

“Haley has gotten very adept at using her strap on.”

Spencer's eyes grew wide and he swallowed. “On you.”

“Yes.”

“Did you like it?”

“Yes.”

“Have you two tried the feeldoe? Because I bought one and I'm looking forward to her using it on me. But if she has a strap on that might be just as good.”

Aaron laughed and rested his jaw on his hand. “We bought a three strap harness and regular dildo, a couple of vibrating plugs and a realdoe.” 

The younger man blinked. “Was your salesclerk a woman named Amy?”

“She was.”

“Did you tell her the two of you had invited another man into your relationship?”

“We didn't get into that. Did you?”

“Yes...so...dinner? And maybe more?”

Aaron stood from his chair and approached Spencer, always surprised that there was little to no difference in their height. “May I kiss you?” Spencer nodded and Aaron leaned in to place a chaste kiss on his lips. “One step at a time Spencer, we'll get there I promise.”

xxx

There was an aspect of polyamory domesticity that Spencer had not considered. Christmas shopping. It had never occurred to him that once he'd accepted the invitation into their lives that he'd spend his day off at the mall with Haley while Aaron took care of Jack.

He'd shown up the house bright and early, gotten deep kisses from both his almost lovers in greeting and then Aaron was shoving travel mugs of coffee into their hands as Haley was dragging Spencer out the front door. The kisses had left him dazed and warmer than the coffee and he was in the car and buckled in the passenger seat before he came out of it.

From then on it was just him and Haley as they braved the masses at the mall, and he discovered Haley was a shopping warrior. He'd never seen anything like it the way she just seemed to know where everything was, and what was on sale. When he wasn't sure what to get Aaron she was patient and made suggestions and when they were picking out things for Jack he read through all the warnings at lightning speed. That way they got what was safest and least likely to be suddenly recalled by manufacturers.

They were out all day, only taking breaks for lunch and coffee refills and by the time they got back to the house Spencer was exhausted. Aaron smiled at him knowingly and directed him to the couch and put Jack in his arms where he promptly fell asleep the baby on his chest.

 

The next day he did it all again, only with Aaron and thank god shopping with Aaron was less exhausting than shopping with Haley. It was simpler too; mostly they picked out things for Haley, the team and went to a restaurant for lunch rather than the food court fare Spencer had eaten the day before. That night he and Aaron put up the tree while Haley fixed dinner, they had a little wine and a long make out session.

Mostly it was kissing with just a little groping; they were still familiarizing themselves with one another and working on their dynamics and how easily they could shift them. So far though Spencer had decided that he liked kissing both of them...and enjoyed the contrast in their touch. Aaron's hands were large, calluses from the endless paperwork at the office and time spent at the firing range. Haley's were smaller, delicate, but just as strong. It was thrilling, even if nothing really happened and he ended up sleeping between them.

 

Christmas was a big affair. A few days before Spencer flew to Vegas to visit his mother and managed to catch her on a good day. They had a long talk and he mentioned that sometime he wanted to bring someone to meet her...a couple of someones. She'd smiled and asked about them and he told her everything.

While Reid was in Vegas Aaron and Haley went first to Aaron's mother’s house, and then to Haley's parents. When he came back on Christmas Eve they went straight to Jethro and Tim's for their Community Party. They were the last to arrive the driveway and street filled with cars that were at this point very familiar. 

Abby met them at the door and hugged them all, taking Jack out of Haley's arms and putting him in a swing that was set up in the living-room. The living room had been rearranged for the tree and the furniture was packed with people. Every room seemed to be full, of people, warmth and good cheer.

Spencer had never felt so welcome or at ease in a crowd...it helped that some of the conversations were particularly stimulating. He was utterly captivated by Doctor Mallard in the sitting room and had to be dragged away and led to the food by Kate Todd and then directed to the dining room where he sat between Haley and Director Fornell.

It was all a blur and he couldn't remember when he'd last laughed so hard at some of the stories he'd heard. Including the story Morgan told of Garcia's reaction to finding out two of her team were unchanged dragons it made him wonder what the next Summit would be like in Denver. He definitely wanted to go to it.

 

He stayed the night again in the bed that he was fast thinking of as theirs and not just Aaron and Haley's. The toys stayed in their plastic bags in the 'toy box' under the bed; instead they spent the night just learning one another's bodies. They had a head start on him, but he was catching up fast, learning how and where they liked to be touched. Every time his fingers brought a gasp or a smile he filed it away and knew he'd never forget.

By the time they collapsed in exhaustion they were sated and his lovers bore matching hickeys on their inner thighs...so sue him he liked leaving hickeys. They'd given just as good and he knew he'd have bruises on his hips from Aaron's hands...and nail marks on his back from Haley.

It was the best non-penetrative sex he'd ever had...he hadn't known it could be that mind blowing. Before they fell asleep, however, he had questions...or rather he needed information.

“Tell me about the Dragon Nation.”

He was wrapped around Haley, spooning her while she was facing Aaron their legs entwined. Aaron, in turn, was facing both of them and he was the first to speak. “There are Communities like ours all over the country. Quantico and DC started out separate...but just before the last Summit we asked Jethro to let us merge since his team stays put and can better watch over Haley and Garcia.”

“Jethro and Tim are the Alpha pair, and when we started out Aaron and I stood in as the Beta pair.” Haley turned to glance at him. “But with you here the two of you can be the Beta pair.”

“What about you?”

“I'm our Community Rep. for the Council.”

“Council?”

“Each Community has an Alpha pair, a Beta pair and a Council member. There's a Council meeting at every Summit.” Aaron told him, his hand reaching for Spencer's to hold while they remained wrapped up in Haley.

“How many Communities are there?”

“Twelve?” Haley asked.

Aaron thought for a moment. “New York, D.C., Miami, Chicago, Houston, Denver, Vegas, Sunnydale, L.A., Beacon Hills, and Cascade.”

“You forgot Mal's Community.”

Aaron grinned. “And nowhere Nebraska.”

“All of those are major cities except...Sunnydale and Beacon Hills? And nowhere Nebraska?”

“This is the part where we tell you that there's much more in this world than dragons.”

“Like what?” Spencer had no idea that his question would spur a lengthy conversation that would last into the wee hours of the morning.

xxx

New Year's Eve was a different experience altogether. The toys came out of their box.

Spencer wore his plug over to the house, fighting a blush the entire drive over; he let himself in with his brand new key and locked the door behind him. The downstairs was dark and quiet the only light coming from the Christmas tree so he made his way upstairs peering into Jack's room as he passed it. The nightlight was lit and Spencer crept into the room to take a peek in the crib. Jack was sleeping, the picture of peace and innocence and Spencer pulled up the tiny blanket covering him a little more.

The door to the master bedroom was open when he got to it and his lovers were waiting for him. They looked so perfect together in the lamplight already nude, Haley draped over Aaron's chest as they kissed. For a second he loathed to interrupt, but they broke apart and looked toward him, gazes heated and all for him. It was all the invitation he needed and he left a trail of clothes and shoes between the doorway and the bed, not joining them until he was as bare as them.

He kissed Aaron first after crawling up his body, Haley nibbling on his shoulder until he kissed her too. “Aaron's had a plug in for an hour if you want to go first.”

Spencer smiled and took her hand, leading it behind him so she could find the plug he had in. “Why don't you get ready Haley?”

Her eyes darkened and she rolled off the bed, sliding the plastic bin from underneath. In a few smooth practiced motions she had her realdoe in and the simple three strap harness over it. She smiled and shrugged as she climbed back on the bed, lubrication in hand. “My muscles aren't quite strong enough to keep it in without help.”

He ran a finger over the nylon strap that edged her hips. “It looks good on you.”

“It'll feel even better.” Aaron said, handing them each a condom.

“That's a hint if I ever heard one.” Haley winked and moved behind Spencer, he heard the condom unwrap then she gently pulled his plug out. Warm lips found the small of his back while slick fingers speared into his already stretched hole.

Aaron grasped his erection and gave it a light squeeze, and he refocused his attention on the man in front of him. Together they got the condom on Spencer and Aaron spread his legs, his hips already elevated on a pillow, plug on display. He pulled it out, pushed it about halfway in, shallowly thrusting it testing how lose Aaron was. Satisfied Spencer took the plug all the way out and held out his hand for the lubrication; Haley complied squirting some on to his fingers. He slipped them into Aaron and the other mans eyes rolled back and he sighed, as if he'd been waiting for Spencer's fingers all day. All four fit, and there was room for more, so he got a little more lubrication for his sheathed cock...and slid inside Aaron for the first time.

It was perfect. But then Haley was whispering in his ear. “Ready?”

“Yes.” And she slid home and he was filled up in the best way.

They stayed still for a long moment, all three of them, then there was a couple of false starts before they figured out a rhythm. Aaron couldn't wrap his legs around both of them so he gripped his legs, holding them up and open while Spencer thrust into him. Haley altered from simply thrusting in Spencer, hands locked on his hips, to leaning forward so her breasts brushed his back. When she did that she could kiss his shoulders and spare Aaron a caress or two.

Spencer wasn't sure what made him come, Aaron clenching around him, or Haley's sudden orgasm causing her to flail and jerk as if it had caught her by surprise. Either way his own eyes rolled back and he ground into Aaron, biting down on his collar bone.

He must have blacked out because when he opened his eyes he was still between them, but they were all curled together on their sides...Aaron behind him and Haley in front. They lay there together, exchanging kisses until Haley pulled the covers over them and Aaron turned out the light. Sleep took them under and it was bliss.

xxx

Spencer woke up to a hot mouth working his cock, he let whoever it was swallow him down and sighed in pleasure before he even opened his eyes to see if it was Aaron or Haley. It was Aaron.

“You were more prepared for this than I thought.”

Aaron smiled with his eyes, throat working, and Haley answered for him, her head on Spencer's shoulder. “He's been practicing on the toys while I wear them...had to give him a few pointers.” She nuzzled at Spencer's throat. “How do you feel about a Daisy Chain?”

“You mean Aaron keeps up what he's doing...you do the same to him...and I perform oral on you?”

“Mhmm.”

“Yeah...I'm up for that.”

Haley rose up to smile at him before kissing him deeply; nibbling at his lips and then they all moved to form a triangle with their bodies. It forced Aaron to stop what he was doing for a moment, but it was worth it to see Haley latch onto Aaron, and for Aaron to go back to sucking Spencer. It was hot, physically and psychologically and Spencer felt his heart beat in a peculiar way before he spread Haley's thighs and kissed her opening.

He licked at her a bit, testing her reactions, her hips moved to meet his lips and tongue. It was all the consent he needed and Spencer swiped his tongue over her clit before delving it as deep into her as he could. He thrust his tongue in over and over, stopping only to lick over her clit and then lock his mouth over it to suck, his fingers taking up the thrusting. He searched for her g-spot and found it, working her two major points of pleasure. Haley grew wetter around his fingers and face and then she clenched down and cried out around Aaron's cock.

It started off a chain reaction and before Spencer knew it slick fingers were inside him probing at his prostate and all three of them were crying out and thrashing on the bed. When they could breathe again Spencer sat up first to see them. Aaron resting his head on Spencer's hip, semen dripping down his chin...Haley was carefully licking Aaron clean, even though her body was still trembling in a post orgasmic high.

“Wow.”

Before they could say anything in response, or even smile the door bell rang...and Jack started crying.

They became a flurry of motion, Haley slipping on a long satin gown, pausing only to lick Spencer's semen from Aaron's chin and then she rushed down the hall to Jack. Spencer moved to kiss Aaron, licking his own flavor from the older man's mouth.

When he pulled back Aaron grinned. “I'll answer the door if you make the coffee.”

“Deal.”

Aaron slipped on pajama pants and tossed Spencer his robe, it nearly swallowed him and he rolled the sleeves up as he made his way to the kitchen. He was already fixing the coffee when Aaron got to the door.

“Jason?”

Oh my god.

“I think we need to talk Aaron...about what you're doing with Spencer...May I come in?”

The door closed and then Aaron entered the kitchen, eyes a little wide, Gideon behind him. Spencer swallowed, plugged in the pot, and smiled at his mentor. Jason's brows rose in surprise and flicked back and forth between them.

“Hotch, what are you going to tell Haley?”

“Tell Haley what?” Haley asked as she breezed into the kitchen. “Hello Jason, would you hold Jack for a minute? Thanks.” She deposited the baby in Gideon's arms and went about fixing a bottle of formula.

Gideon stood there holding Jack and looking at the three of them in complete awe. “So...you're not taking advantage of Spencer...and you're not cheating on Haley.”

Aaron finally smiled and moved to Spencer, wrapping his arms around him. Spencer let himself relax into the embrace, just as Haley walked past him and stole a kiss from both of them before taking Jack back from Gideon. She sat at the table and started to feed him, smirking at their guest.

Aaron shook his head. “Everything has been consensual Jason. I promise.”

“Well I feel a bit foolish now...I'm sorry for misunderstanding the situation...how can I make it up to you three?”

“I hear you can cook.” Haley said, still smirking.

“I can. Breakfast it is.”

The three of them shared a look and knew that they'd be calling Jethro before the morning was over...and that night they took Jason to DC so he could be brought into the world of Dragons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
1-11-06 - What Fresh Hell? - Wilmington, Delaware  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

They crept inside the house as quietly as they could manage; Spencer locked the door behind them while Aaron put in the security code. Their shoes were left by the door and they climbed the stairs hand in hand and made their way to Jack's room. For a long time they just watched him sleep, soaking in the peace and safety of the room and the house.

The Billie Copeland case hadn't been one of their worst, the girl was back with her family. She probably had a lot of counseling and therapy in her future though...but she was alive. Too many cases of stranger abduction ended in the child's death, it scared them both, and they worried as they watched Jack.

Aaron reached into the crib to touch his son, smoothing the baby fine hair on his little head. Spencer leaned into him, arm wrapped around the older man. “He's safe.”

“Yeah.”

Quietly they left the room and went to the master bedroom; Haley was dozing in the lamplight, open book in her lap. They stripped and changed, Spencer in boxers, Aaron in sleep pants and they crawled into bed. Haley opened her eyes, blinked at them sleepily. “Hey.”

“Hey sweetheart.”

“Hey Haley.”

“Was it bad?” She asked, putting her bookmark in place before putting it on the bedside table.

“It could have been worse.” Aaron told her.

“Come to bed.” She gave them each a kiss, turned off the lamp and they rearranged themselves so she was between them and they fell asleep.

XXX

S/N (Special Notes): The feeldoe and realdoe are real toys and are a type of strapless dildo. However Haley has a simple harness that she uses with them because not everyone's internal muscles are strong enough to hold them in place. From what I could find out the feeldoe came first and was patented in 1997...I couldn't find a source that said when it became available commercially but we're just gonna pretend that by 2005 it was available in stores. Also they have a spot for miniature battery run bullets to provide extra stimulation for whoever is 'driving' so to speak. 

B/N (Beta's Notes): From what I could gather Erogenics, Inc., which holds the trademark, has been around since 2003 so I think it’s very likely feeldoe and realdoe (along with feelbuck) were commercially available by 2005.

S/N 2: I am really glad I live alone and don't have to explain my search history to anyone since it’s filled with sex toy research...and common positions for threesomes. Also really glad my beta goes beyond the call of duty and joins me in the sex toy research.


	4. Chapter Four

Best Course of Action  
calikocat  
Word count: 2847

A/N: Skipping the episodes Riding the Lightning and Unfinished Business though the second is mentioned in the introduction scene. Slight crossover with Drake and Josh as they're mentioned in passing. Slight crossover with CSI: NY toward the end.

XXX

“I'm glad we got to meet him.”

Aaron shot a smile at Spencer as he turned onto their street. “Ryan?”

“Yeah. The best part was the embarrassing stories about Gideon that he told us on the way back.”

“It made him seem more human didn't it?”

“It did, but we managed to do that when he came over to the house that first time.”

Aaron laughed. “He may never live that down...he knows me better than that. I would never take advantage of you.”

“Not even when you change?” Spencer asked with a smile. “That first time you'll have to penetrate me.”

“Sex with consent is not taking advantage...but...there is one more thing Haley and I haven't told you about dragons.”

“What's that?”

Aaron pulled into the driveway and shut off the engine. “Dragons lay eggs.”

“You're kidding.”

“No, Mark Sloan, a dragon in L.A. confirmed it. We told you how he gained back memories that had somehow been taken from him?”

“His bond with his soulmate somehow reversed what had been done to him?”

“Right...his late wife was descended from a bonded pair, both male. And when a bonded pair disappeared in the ‘70s, the Dragon John Gage was pregnant.”

“Oh.” Spencer swallowed his sudden nervousness. “So...you could...potentially...”

“Haley is hoping for it actually, a dragon pregnancy doesn't last as long as a human one and she doesn't want Jack to be an only child.”

“Can you get pregnant before the change?”

“Not as far as I know, but when the change happens, you and I will need to use condoms less for the bond to work.”

“Except when I'm inside of you?” Spencer asked.

“Yes...unless you're trying to get me pregnant.”

“Like Haley wants.”

Aaron smiled. “I'm not adverse to the idea Spencer.”

Spencer felt his face heat and cleared his throat. “Okay then. Uh, I guess we should tell Haley then, that when we're all ready I'll be happy to, uh, breed you. Except...”

“What is it?”

“You know my mother is a schizophrenic?”

Aaron nodded. “And you're worried about passing that on.”

“Its a possibility.”

“Then we can wait, there's no pressure Spencer, besides we don't know when I'll change.”

“Even though Haley wants a full house?”

“We have time, and we can talk about it.” Aaron gestured to the house. “Tonight over dinner if you want.”

“I'd like that.”

Aaron grinned. “We can of course always practice before the actual event.”

“Sounds good.” They got out of the car and made their way inside where Haley and Jack were waiting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
3-08-06 - The Tribe - Terra Mesa, New Mexico  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were on their way to the crime scene at the housing development and Aaron had a tension to him that had nothing to do with the case.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“We've been talking about it Spencer.”

Their eyes met in the rearview mirror. “I meant the mysterious visitor that stopped by the office that had Garcia so excited.”

“That was my younger brother, Sean.”

“Is he a dragon?” Gideon asked absently from the passenger seat. It was still odd to hear words like that come from Gideon. It hadn't been long since he'd been brought in on their big secret after finding out they were together. In fact they'd taken him to see Gibbs' true form the day he'd come over and found them all together. It helped them explain just why they'd become a triad.

“No, if he was he would have shown up when the Sunnydale Coven did their spell. No one in my family knows of a way to block that kind of magic.”

“Does he know about Spencer?”

“No one in my family knows Spencer. It was my grandmother who passed on the legends to us. Sean doesn't really believe them, neither does our mother.”

“And you do.” Gideon's statement had a curious tone to it.

“It’s always been a sort of feeling...that it was real...true.”

“Can I meet him?”

Their eyes met in the mirror again. “We'll see.”

 

Less than an hour later they had walked through the crime scene and learned a bit of history about the land the housing development was being built on. It had started out as Apache sacred land, but had been seized for private development. Their victims had all been killed, according to Spencer, by war rituals.

So Aaron called Garcia.

“One order of bad guys on the Apache reservation coming right up!” Garcia chirped over the phone at him.

He was just stepping out of the house into the warming sun and starting to regret wearing a suit. “Let's hear it.”

“There was a militant group in the ‘70s...they're all gone now.”

“Anyone else?”

“Oh, we have guy who's been involved with some political protest stuff...including avoiding arrest. This guy's father, however, was killed in a shoot-out with federal agents at Wounded Knee; his name was Benjamin Blackwolf, the son and our possible suspect, John Blackwolf.” She paused. “Oh...oh...”

“Garcia? What is it?”

“You are not gonna believe this Hotch.”

xxx

Most of the team had headed back to the police station, leaving Aaron and Spencer with the second SUV on the reservation to catch up. They were alone for the moment, behind the SUV, hidden from the front of the school.

“You okay?” Spencer asked, leaning into him.

Aaron had an arm around him and nodded. “Yeah.”

“He really got to you didn't he?”

“Jackson Cally? Not really.”

“I meant Blackwolf.”

He sighed and held Spencer a little tighter. “Yeah.” Aaron tensed and looked to their right. “Blackwolf.”

John Blackwolf was watching them curiously. “I take back what I said; maybe the boy doesn't look like a student.” He smirked at them. “Doesn't the FBI have rules against this sort of fraternization?”

Aaron put himself firmly between Blackwolf and Spencer, a growl erupting from his throat. It was enough to make the other man take a step back. Spencer wrapped his arms around Aaron and held him tight. “Don't. He's not going to hurt me. Don't change here and now Aaron.”

Aaron closed his eyes and did his best to let the tension flow away...having Spencer wrapped around him helped. John Blackwolf was giving him wide and surprised eyes. “You want to tell me what that was about? There's something off about you Agent Hotchner, since the moment you made a phone call asking about cursed land.”

“A friend of an acquaintance dealt with cursed land in Oasis Plains, Oklahoma. The curse was placed on the land 200 years ago by a Yuchi Chief as the last of his people lay dying from the hands of the United States Cavalry.”

“You don't seem the type to believe in curses Agent Hotchner.”

“I always look for a human element first, but I know there are dangers out there that aren't human.”

“Are you one of those non-human dangers?”

“Only if you attack Spencer.”

Blackwolf's eyes flicked to Spencer. “Why is that?”

“My kind tends to get testy when our soulmates are attacked. I would not be able to guarantee your life or general safety if you did that.”

“Soulmates...what are you Hotchner?”

“I'm an unchanged Dragon.”

“Dragon?” Blackwolf smiled at them in disbelief. “You think Dragons are real? Show me.”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “I said I was unchanged. I haven't made my first change yet and won't until I save Spencer from some sort of dangerous situation.”

“Then how do you know he's your soulmate? How do you know you're a dragon?”

“Family history passed down to me from my grandmother, on my mother's side.”

“And his eyes glowed when we were cornered by a serial killer in Illinois.”

“What happened to this serial killer?”

Aaron smirked a little. “Spencer shot him in the forehead with my backup piece.”

“What does your wife think of all this?” He gestured to the wedding band on Aaron's finger.

Spencer laughed into Aaron's shoulder and Aaron felt himself smile. “My wife is Dragon Kin, descended from dragons and the three of us are very happy together.”

“You're completely serious about all of this.”

Aaron reached into his pocket to retrieve his wallet and slipped out a business card. “If you want to meet a changed dragon call one of the numbers on this card.”

Blackwolf looked at the numbers. “And who would I ask for at each of the 12 numbers? Nothing but whites I suppose.”

“If you call the number in Colorado the Alpha pair there can put you in contact with a man named Chanu Raines, he's a member of the Southern Ute Tribe...and a changed Dragon.”

“Alpha Pair?”

“The DroA or Dragons of America are divided up by the cities they reside in. Each city has an Alpha Pair, a Beta Pair, and a Council Rep. As of now we're working on putting our own law enforcement into effect, an agency, the DSO or Dragon Security Office, which already has a director and a few agents.” Spencer told him with one breath.

“You have your own government?”

Aaron nodded. “Two of our leaders that tracked us all down and united us had dealt with an unsanctioned government concentration camp where non-humans were being experimented on.” 

“Dealt with it how?”

“They had to take out an experiment gone wrong, one that had been put together by a rogue scientist.”

“You sound insane.”

Aaron shrugged. “I don't care if you believe us or not...however...I have some information you might want.”

“And what's that?”

“Your half-sister Michelle Blackwolf.”

“What about her? She's back here on the reservation and she has been for years.”

Aaron nodded. “She lived in San Diego for a while didn't she?”

“Yes...so?”

“When our tech analyst was doing background research on you a familiar name popped up, a Josh Nichols.” Aaron told him.

John shook his head. “I don't know that name.”

Spencer moved so he was standing beside Aaron, no longer behind him. “Josh Nichols, son of Walter Nichols and Michelle Blackwolf. They were married for four years before divorcing. Michelle didn't fight for custody and came back to New Mexico as soon as the divorce was final.”

Blackwolf stared at them in shock. “I have a nephew, one she never told me about...and you know him?”

Aaron grinned. “He and his step-brother played hooky one day and successfully subdued a serial killer, saving their mother.”

“How?”

“His step-brother Drake shot the unsub with a potato launcher so he dropped his gun.” Spencer said. “And then Josh knocked him out with a golf club. They tied him up with duct tape, helped their mother redress, and then called 911.”

John finally smiled at them. “I may need to talk to my little sister.”

“That's up to you.”

No one said another word as Aaron and Spencer got in the SUV and left the Apache Lands, though both wondered if John Blackwolf would contact his nephew. It was rare that two teens could subdue an unsub and Josh and Drake had been very lucky they had succeeded with the Tommy Killer.

xxx

“Be with you in a second.”

“Thanks.”

Aaron watched Sean turn around to look at him, for the moment ignoring the orders in front of him. He took that moment to put his going away gift and peace offering on the counter. Sean stepped toward him and picked up the business card.

“What's this?”

Aaron gave a small shrug. “Paul Morris, he's in the New York field office...if you ever need anything he'll take care of you.” He put a second card on the counter.

“And that?”

“Mac Taylor, the detective that runs the NYPD crime lab. He's the Alpha Dragon of New York.”

Sean froze and stared at him for second. “Seriously?”

“We're pretty organized now and all over the country. Mac is like me, unchanged...but he can help you if you need it.”

“They were stories Aaron.”

He shook his head. “Come to DC with me some night and I'll prove they're real.”

“Oh yeah? How?”

Aaron leaned over the counter; glad the diner was nearly empty. “The Alpha Dragon of DC, my Alpha, changed last May.”

“You're serious.”

“Absolutely.”

“Damn...you know these are pretty messed up going away presents right?”

“Yeah well, it’s my way of apologizing for being a jackass.”

“Haley tell you that?”

“No...We left for a case right after you left. Spencer talked some sense into me.”

“And Spencer is?”

“My soulmate.”

“I thought you hadn't changed.”

“I've come close, and he's the one.”

“How does Haley feel about that?” He asked; brow raised.

“Very excited.”

“Why's that?”

Aaron sat on a stool and grinned up at him. “Come with me to DC and I'll tell you on the way.”

“Sure...hungry?”

“Starving.”

“I'll take care of that...beer?”

“Sure.”

“So, when do I get to meet him?”

“The next time you come to the house, he's practically moved in with us.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
3-22-06 - A Real Pain - New York City  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron dialed and waited for Mac to pick up; he did halfway through the first ring. “Taylor.”

“Mac, its Aaron Hotchner.”

“Hotch, what can I do for you?”

“The BAU is about to leave for New York.”

“Pertaining to what case?”

“Three unsolved murders, the victims were shot and then stabbed through the ear.”

“And blindfolded.” Mac sighed. “We didn't catch that case, another shift did, and a Detective Bennett has the lead on that one. I don't know that we'll see much of each other while you're in town.”

“Have your own case?”

“Pretty high profile one too, Heiress to the Astor Family was murdered.”

“How bad?” Aaron asked.

“Some beetles, carrion eaters, escaped from the Circle of Life exhibit, they were first on the scene. There's not much left of her...and I've got a little boy that may have witnessed her murder and he won't talk.” 

“Ouch, let me know if you need anything.”

“Same here, the lab will have any information that the precinct won't. Maybe we can get both our cases wrapped up and you can join us for dinner.”

“I'll keep that in mind.”

They hung up and Aaron was faced with a curious team. Derek, being the only one who knew exactly what Aaron had just done was the one to speak. “So how's Mac?”

“Working his own case, high profile. Though he offered to help if he could, his team is pretty swamped.”

“Who are we talking about?” Gideon asked.

“Detective Mac Taylor, in charge of the New York City crime lab. Wheels up in thirty.”

xxx

“This is all the crime lab had?” Elle asked. “It’s not much.”

“This means he's wearing gloves, and is very careful to leave no evidence of his identity behind.” Aaron replied. “The crime lab here is one of the best in the country, on par with Miami and Vegas.”

“Easy Hotch. I'm not attacking your friend.”

Aaron nodded. “No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. But since we can't use DNA or fingerprints to catch our unsub we'll have to focus on the profile.”

“Not to mention his ritual.” Spencer added. “The flint knife and the blindfold have to be significant.”

“We're not getting anywhere else right now, how about dinner?” Gideon asked.

“I am all for that.” Derek closed the folder in front of him. “Let’s get Reid out of this office and out on the town.”

xxx

Their case ended with a stand-off...Marvin Doyle had been seconds away from giving up his gun to Gideon when the sniper Bennett had standing by took his shot. Marvin Doyle's last victim was ushered into an ambulance with a gunshot wound, but it looked like he'd live. Doyle, however, was dead.

Aaron called Mac and asked where they could meet for dinner; Mac gave him the address of a Jazz bar called Cozy's.

 

Adam Ross was sitting at a table and waved them over when he saw Aaron and Derek, recognizing them from the Summit. The team followed their lead and joined him at the table and ordered their drinks. “Glad you guys could make time.”

“Thanks, did you guys finish your case?”

“Mac's case, I had most of the week off from the lab, I did end up playing host to the witness.”

“The little boy who saw the murder take place? Mac took him to your apartment?” Aaron asked.

He laughed. “I'm the only one in the lab who plays video games and collects comics, things that keep kids occupied and out of trouble.”

“So when do we get to meet the infamous Mac Taylor?” JJ asked.

Adam pointed to the stage. “In between sets.”

They all looked to the stage and Aaron knew his jaw had dropped. There on the stage, holding a base guitar was the Alpha Dragon of New York.

XXX


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Since this is season 1 of Criminal Minds I'm going to assume everyone has watched these eps...I don't like rewriting every little scene all the time. Besides, what happens behind the scenes can be more fun. Suffice to say that Somebody's Watching happens the way it did in canon...except when Lila kissed Spencer in the pool he pulled away and told her he was in a relationship. Also the team stays in L.A. a little longer.

Best Course of Action  
calikocat  
Word count: 4121

XXX

What would have been dinner with Mac Taylor and Adam Ross was postponed when Aaron had to fly out to L.A. with the rest of the team to meet up with Jason and Spencer. They had been running a training service about profiling for the LAPD when their liaison for the visit caught a high profile case. It turned out to be a double murder that matched two other shootings, Detective Kim requested their help, and Jason gave him a call. 

Haley saw him off with a kiss and a promise to entertain their guests as Mac and Adam were already on a plane to Virginia. Aaron called L.A. on his way to the jet.

“Steve Sloan?”

_“Aaron Hotchner,”_ Steve’s voice was pleasant, if surprised. _“To what do I owe the pleasure?”_

“First I'd like to thank you for the hospitality of my team members while they're in your city.”

A laugh came over the line. _“Well, we offered the hospitality...they just haven't taken us up on it.”_

“That may change; the rest of my team and I are headed out to L.A.”

His tone changed, became worried. _“Something I should know?”_

“Their liaison caught a case, a celebrity murder, part of a series of shootings, the detective requested our help.”

_“Alright. Let us know if you need us, in any way. There are enough rooms at the Hyperion to house you guys if you're staying long.”_

Aaron smiled at that. “You really want a team of profilers staying in a hotel turned detective agency that's owned by a vampire?”

_“It doesn't sound good when you say it like that.” He grumbled. “Well...at least everyone has papers and is legit...or appears that way.”_

“I'll keep it in mind.” 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
3-29-06 - Somebody's Watching - Los Angeles, California  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The case ended in a less than positive light, too many people had died and the unsub had shot a cop. Detective Kim would be alright in time, but a shattered collar bone was nothing to sneeze at. The stalking target, the actress Lila Archer, was alive, safe, and apparently crushing on Spencer.

Aaron wasn't sure how he felt about that, there was a smidge of jealousy on his part because Spencer was in a relationship with him and Haley. However, there was also some pride...and he fought the urge to gloat that such a high profile person saw in Spencer what he and Haley could see. He just wished Elle and JJ would let it go as their teasing was making Spencer uncomfortable...probably because Aaron was there for all of it.

It had gone on from wrapping up the case at Lila's house where her stalker Maggie Lowe had tried to kidnap, or possibly kill, her to the restaurant where they were currently catching a late dinner. Barbeque Bob's. They were the only customers.

“Come on Reid,” Elle grinned. “It’s not every day you make out with a celebrity.”

“Guys give me a break, it was one kiss. It didn't mean anything.” Spencer grumbled into his coffee, shooting a nervous glance at Aaron.

Aaron smiled but didn't say anything, the whistles and cat calls from the women were enough. Spencer looked miserable; apologetic, JJ nudged him. “It’s okay Spence; we don't mean anything by it.”

“You gonna call her?” Elle asked.

“No I am not going to call her, because I'm in a relationship, which is what I told her when she kissed me.”

Elle and JJ sort of froze and stared at him in disbelief, but before they could say anything Jason cleared his throat. “How did you find a barbeque place like this Aaron?”

“Friend of a friend. It’s owned by an LAPD detective and his partner...domestic.”

Derek grinned. “For real? This is Steve and Jesse's place?”

“I thought I heard familiar voices out here.” They turned to see Jesse Travis coming out of the kitchen. “Steve said you guys were in town.” He reached the table and shook hands with Aaron and Derek. “So how's the food?”

“Jesse man, I didn't know L.A. had barbeque this good.” Derek motioned to the team. “Guys this Doctor Jesse Travis, he's a trauma surgeon at Community General Hospital.”

“So you'd be the domestic partner, that's pretty brave, to be out like that when one of you is a cop.” Elle commented.

Jesse just grinned. “It’s an ongoing joke that we've been telling since the ‘90s, but none of the cops that know Steve make a fuss about us. More than one of them have ended up in my OR needing bullets removed. It’s always best to stay on the good side of the doctor who's patching you up. Or doctors as the case may be. Steve's dad, Mark, is Head of Internal Medicine.” He pulled up a chair and sat on it so he could rest his arms on the back of it. “So I heard your day was exciting.”

Before anything could be said the front door opened and a second group entered the restaurant...one of them was green with little red horns protruding from his forehead. The new arrivals froze, among them Cordelia Chase.

She made a grimace. “Crap. Jesse you're supposed to tell us when you still have customers so the guys won't come in, in full make up and freak them out...” Her words trailed off when she realized Aaron and Derek were there. “Derek, Aaron. I heard you two were in town, this your team?”

She was trying to signal someone outside the door as she spoke, it didn't work because Doyle entered behind them, also green, his demon form in full view. When he saw them he made a startled noise and reverted to human form again, then blinked and blushed. “Oops.”

Cordelia let out a sigh. “Well so much for that cover story. Before any of you nice FBI agents go for your guns, no you didn't just imagine that. My fiancé did just look like a demon a second ago, because he's a half demon. Yes demons are real, so are vampires, werewolves and all sorts of things. No one here will hurt you; we're just here for a late dinner. Any questions?”

“How do you know Hotch and Morgan?” JJ asked; her eyes wide, hand clenched around her fork.

Cordelia met Jesse's eyes, and then Aaron's. “Well?”

Aaron made the call. “Two weeks after 9/11 a young man put into motion a plan to unite his kind so we wouldn't be so unawares or alone in case of another attack. He asked a couple of witches to do a spell to locate them so he could invite them to a Summit. The first Summit of Dragons; which was held in Chicago the following October.”

“You can't be serious.” Elle said.

“He is.” Jason confirmed. “I've met the Alpha Dragon of the DC Community, Aaron introduced us.”

“So...you're a dragon? Hotch?” JJ asked.

“I am...I'm unchanged; which means I haven't saved my soulmate.” At their odd looks he tried to elaborate. “A dragon can't achieve their true form unless they save their soulmate from some sort of situation, usually a dangerous one...”

“What about Haley?” Elle asked. “Does she know you're crazy?”

“Haley is Dragon Kin, meaning she had an ancestor that was a dragon. We already know who my soulmate is, as I've come close to changing for them and we've been integrating them into our family.”

“That's why I told Lila I was in a relationship...I just didn't tell her the particulars...which are that I'm dating Aaron and Haley.” Spencer's words left the two women speechless.

“Does Doyle need to do the shifty thing again to prove, once again, that non-humans exist and that none of us are crazy?” Cordelia asked.

“No, the demon thing I'll believe, since we saw that.” Elle said. “But dragons?”

“I'm also a dragon.” Doyle's Irish lilt seemed to catch them off guard. “I could show you that form...but Jesse doesn't want anyone changing in the restaurant.”

“Because all of you are too big and would destroy the place.”

“At least none of them are as big as Xander.” Derek said with a grin. “Though we haven't seen Edgerton's dragon form.”

“Definitely not as big as Xander.” Cordelia told him.

“Agent Edgerton?” JJ asked. “He's one of you?” She dropped her fork. “Morgan?”

“I'm like Hotch, unchanged. Jesse there is Steve's soulmate. Cordelia is Doyle's. Steve's dad Mark changed for his wife Sara, and after he did he started to get younger and he looks 40-something instead of the 70-something he actually is.” He looked to Jesse. “That's all of your changed dragons right?”

Jesse nodded. “We still have a couple of unchanged though. Special Agent Don Eppes, he's part of the FBI office here in L.A., and his father Alan Eppes. Don's brother Charlie is Ian's soulmate.”

Spencer's eyes got wide. “That's right! You and Haley told me before, when you introduced me to Gibbs and Tim. Edgerton transferred out here after he changed for Doctor Eppes. Can I meet him? I mean meeting someone with a mind like that...”

“Who is this guy?” JJ asked.

Cordelia and her group finally moved away from the entrance, deeming it safe to do so since no one had gone for their guns or had a freak out. “Charlie is a mathematician and a Professor at CalSci. He like graduated from high school when he was twelve or something. Are our orders in the kitchen Jesse?”

“Yep, been keeping them warm for you guys.”

“I'll get them.” Doyle slipped into the kitchen.

“Graduated at twelve, huh.” JJ said; eyes less wide, her body relaxing. “Sounds familiar.”

Elle managed a smile. “Didn't you graduate at twelve Reid?”

“Yes, so you can see why I want to meet him.”

“If you guys are staying in town I bet Charlie would love to meet ya'll.” One of Cordelia's group and the only other woman in it smiled at them. “Sorry, we were all having inner panic attacks and forgot to introduce ourselves. Winifred Burkle, ya'll can call me Fred.”

Spencer's eyes got wide. “The promising physicist who disappeared in 1996?”

“You know me?”

“I know of you, you'd published a few amazing papers...and then nothing.”

She smiled at him. “My professor got jealous and sent me to a demon dimension via portal...” Her smiled turned to a frown. “Kinda went crazy there, it was a bad place where humans were called cows and were enslaved by demons. I escaped and lived in a cave for five years until these guys came to save Cordelia after she got sucked in a portal, they just happened to save me too.”

“Yeah my home dimension isn't a fun place.” The demon who had remained green smiled as well. “Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan, call me Lorne.”

“You were against the enslavement of humans in your world?” Spencer asked.

“Of course...and the lack of music.”

“You're kidding.” Derek said. “No music.”

“They had the most ridiculous dances you've ever seen, but no music.”

“I guess we should finish the introductions.” Cordelia huffed. “And not talk about the crazy time when we all were in Pylea. Cordelia Chase.”

“Here here,” Doyle agreed as he rejoined them carrying trays full of food. “That was an awkward time.”

“Only because Groo offered to take those visions off your hands by having sex with you.” Another man said with a grin just as he and the last unidentified man moved a table closer to theirs. “Charles Gunn. Call me Gunn. This here is Wesley.”

The last of their group nodded as they got the tables pushed together. “Wesley Wyndam-Price, a pleasure.”

They situated themselves at the table and doled out their food and the conversation continued, briefly about Doyle's visions and just who Groo was. It changed though to the case the BAU had just wrapped up, and then to other celebrity stalkers.

“You know Don's team dealt with a celebrity stalker not long ago.” Jesse said. “Skylar Wyatt.”

“I read about that.” JJ said. “She ended up killing a photographer who was going to take pictures of her and her lover?”

“Yeah.”

“Celebrity cases are always weird.” Cordelia stated. “We handled one stalker case in 2000 for Rebecca Lowell. She didn't know it, but her manager had staged the whole thing.”

“That doesn't sound too bad.”

“Except that she gave our boss a happy pill and he went crazy on us and Doyle had to set him on fire to stop him.”

“Always bad when you have to breathe fire at your highly flammable employer to keep from getting killed.” Doyle added.

At the strange looks they had to go into Angel's entire backstory and Aaron had to smile...even though he worried about his team's introduction to an entire new world. The world of the Supernatural.

xxx

After dinner they did take the L.A. Community up on their hospitality and stayed the night at the Hyperion. There were plenty of rooms available, so they could each have their own and most of them chose too...but Aaron and Spencer opted to share a room. This surprised Elle and JJ and sort of made the relationship between them real and more apparent. What really helped them truly believe the situation was Doyle shifting to his dragon form in the lobby.

Still reeling from the shocks they'd gotten over the course of the night they headed toward their rooms, Cordelia leading the way. Aaron and Spencer settled into their own room, a suite with a single queen-size bed. Spencer immediately dropped his bags on the floor and flopped across the bed face down with a groan. Aaron smiled, setting his own go bag on the floor and sent a text to Haley.

She called back, her voice sleepy. “Aaron?”

“Sorry, didn't mean to wake you.” He put the phone on speaker and sat beside Spencer, using his free hand to offer the younger man comfort by rubbing his back and shoulders. “We might be in California a little longer than we thought.”

“The case that bad?”

“No, the case is over.”

“What happened?” Her voice was more alert now.

“We were eating dinner at Barbeque Bob's.”

“Steve and Jesse's restaurant?”

“And Cordelia and her friends walked in...Lorne a demon from a dimension called Pylea...and Doyle was in his demon form as well and changed back to human in front of the team.”

“Ah, had to give Elle and JJ the demons are real talk?”

“We told them everything, and we're spending the night at the Hyperion...Doyle showed them his dragon form.”

“Everything everything?” She asked.

“They know about Dragons, unchanged and changed...and they know about us and Spencer.”

“How is he?”

“Embarrassed I think.”

“What else happened?”

“The young TV actress he was protecting fell for him a little and he turned her down...but she got a kiss in.” Spencer made a wordless grumble. “Spencer I'm not mad. You were her hero tonight.”

“Spencer.” Haley's voice was softer as she spoke to him; Spencer raised his head up and stared at the phone. “We love you, you know that right? One kiss isn't going to change that.”

“I wish you were with us.” He said in response.

“That would be amazing, but when Aaron changes it'll be important for you two to always be together out in the field. I don't want to lose either one of you...so sex without me is going to have to become normal.”

“We can always call you or set up a vidcall with a laptop so you can watch us.” Aaron suggested.

Spencer's eyes flicked up to Aaron and his cheeks heated. “That...yeah we could do that. Do you want to do that now Haley?”

Her voice came over, strained from a yawn. “As fun as that would be I'm wiped. Mac and Adam stayed in the guestroom last night and were here for breakfast as well before they caught a flight back to New York. Jack's been fussy most of the day and I have no idea when he'll wake up again.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s not a problem, I was happy to hear your voices. When are you two coming home?”

“Spencer wants to meet Charlie, so we may not fly back until late tomorrow.”

“Are you going to go by Sunnydale?”

“That's the mouth of hell right? Where your King lives?”

“He and his soulmate Spike are one of the leading pairs. We could arrange a meeting with them.”

“So I shouldn't expect you two back until day after tomorrow?” Haley asked with a sleepy giggle. “If Spencer wants to meet Charlie he'll probably make a day of it...and you guys can go to Sunnydale tomorrow night.”

“Only if Xander okays it. I don't want to show up unannounced.”

“Just let me know okay?”

“We will. Love you Haley, sleep well.”

“Love you both.”

“Goodnight Haley.” Spencer added. “Love you.”

She laughed softly, pleased, and hung up. Aaron put his phone away and curled around Spencer. “We should change.”

“In a minute.”

xxx

They were almost back to Quantico and still in the air when Elle prompted a question. “So exactly how long have you two been having sex?”

Aaron looked at Spencer who raised a brow and said. “That could be a complicated question.”

“Not really Reid.”

“Aaron?” He asked. “Are we counting New Year's Eve as our first time or Christmas Eve?”

Aaron thought about that. “Well...I guess Christmas Eve, after we got back from DC and the Christmas party at Tim and Jethro's.”

“What's the difference between those nights?” JJ asked.

“There wasn't any penetrative sex on Christmas Eve, but there was on New Year’s.”

“Whoa, stop. I don't need to hear any more about you two having sex.” Derek laughed.

“Three of us.” Aaron corrected him. “Haley and I told you and Garcia what our plan was when I found my soulmate. And you guys asked, we're just confirming that while we had sex for the first time as a threesome there was no penetration until New Year's Eve.”

“Then the toys came out.” Spencer said with a grin, though he was blushing.

“Toys?” Suddenly JJ looked interested. “What kind of toys?”

“No, no I don't want-”

“Haley has strap-ons, and what's called a feeldoe...and a realdoe. It’s a type of double dildo that can be held inside by either vaginal or anal muscles while the other end is driven into a receiving partner. It pleasurable for both parties, particularly because of the miniature bullet it holds.”

“And Haley uses this on you?” Elle asked.

“On both of us. The first time we had penetrative sex, I was inside of Aaron and Haley was using her realdoe on me.”

JJ at that point was using a file to fan herself. “Whoa.”

“You don't really seem the type Hotch.” Elle murmured; a little shocked.

“Well I'd never had sex with a man before, and I wasn't going to force Spencer to bottom if he didn't want to.”

“Are we going to tell them about the other thing?” Spencer asked. “That didn't come up when we were visiting the Eppes...or in Sunnydale.”

“There's more?” Jason asked; speaking for the first time since the conversation had turned onto its current topic.

“Haley wants more children, but she's not sure about having them herself since her first pregnancy was so rough on her...and Dragons can lay eggs.”

Silence. JJ, Elle, and Jason seemed speechless. Derek grinned. “I bet you three weren't expecting that.”

“Hotch, are you saying Spence could get you pregnant?”

“Once I change and I bottom without a condom, yes. It’s possible. Steve Sloan had an ancestor who was a dragon, his soulmate was male, and they had a daughter. Hannah Curry, his great-grandmother on his mother's side. The last known Dragon pregnancy was in the late ‘70s, a paramedic, John Gage, but then the majority of the L.A. community disappeared.”

“That part was discussed when Mark joined us for breakfast at the Hyperion.” Jason said. “Are any other pairs actively trying to get pregnant?”

“Tim and Jethro.” Aaron confirmed.

Derek laughed. “I swear, when Mark laid that information on us at the last Summit, I thought Gibbs was gonna jump McGee right there in the ballroom and get a head start on baby makin'.”

“You can't blame the man, it’s been almost twenty years since his first wife and daughter were murdered. I can see him wanting a second chance at family.”

“Yeah, just not with an audience, and not while I'm in that audience.”

“Agreed.”

“So if that happens, how will you explain that to the higher ups?” JJ asked.

“The Director is aware of my status, he'll just have to...deal with it.”

“We have time though.” Spencer added. “We don't know when Aaron will change, and Gibbs and Tim will likely produce offspring way before we're even ready to do so.”

“But you're considering it.” Jason stated.

“I do okay helping with Jack...and Haley wants a houseful.” He blushed. “And having sex with Aaron isn't exactly a hardship.”

JJ was fanning herself again. “Haley is a lucky woman.”

“Can we please change the subject?” Derek begged.

“So is Xander Harris the biggest dragon? And have we met any other dragons?” Elle asked.

“Xander and his biological father are the biggest dragons that we know of...you've met him actually. Sergeant LaFiamma.”

She blinked, jaw dropping a little. “No way! LaFiamma? Who else?”

With the subject successfully changed Derek took over the explanations and told her about the Chicago Community and Mac Taylor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
4-12-06 - Machismo - Allende del Sol, Mexico  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“You really think Jessica likes me? Because I got the distinct impression that she wasn't happy.”

Aaron smiled and glanced at Spencer in the passenger seat beside him. “It was a bit of a shock for her when you answered the door. Haley hadn't told her about us yet...she wasn't sure which of us had decided to have a boytoy on the side.”

Spencer choked on his coffee before throwing a napkin at him. “I am not a boytoy.”

“No, you're much more than that...still Jess was surprised to find her sister was part of a triad.”

“They're both dragon kin though; didn't Jessica know you were unchanged?”

“Until now Haley hadn't told her, they both believed in the legends their great-grandmother told them when they were little. Jessica grew out of it I suppose, and Haley always wanted them to be true and held out hope that they were.”

“Then she met you?”

“Something like that. We were dating when she found some of my own family history on a bookshelf. We compared notes; it’s actually one of the things that made us closer.”

“How did you know the two of you weren't soulmates?”

“We sort of totaled a car once and I didn't change.”

“Ah...you think Gibbs ever gets tired of playing show and tell?”

“Well we couldn't exactly go all the way to Miami just to show Jess that dragons are real. It’s also one of his responsibilities as our Alpha, not to mention he and Tim are in charge of the East Coast.”

“It'll be easier though, when you change.”

Aaron nodded. “It will.” He turned onto their street. “You grabbed the souvenirs right?”

Spencer held up the bag. “Our peace offering for leaving in the middle of your birthday celebration is here, safe and sound.” Aaron let out a sigh of relief and they both smiled.

XXX


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Skipping Charm and Harm and Secrets and Lies...finally finished this fic on June 30th 2016.

Best Course of Action  
calikocat  
Word count: 8371

XXX  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
5-07-06 Virginia  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“You looking forward to this?”

Aaron nodded as he added more socks to his suitcase. “Why wouldn't I be?”

Gibbs smirked. “Meeting in-laws can be difficult.”

“Spencer has already told her all about us, and he promised to bring us out to meet her the first chance he got. Haley won't let him back out.”

“Give the Vegas Community our best while you're there.”

He paused in his packing to give his Alpha a curious look. “Are you sure you're okay with us going?”

“If anyone needs a vacation it’s your team.”

“True.” Aaron nodded. “But with what's happened recently, Mark, Sara and Stiles finding another Dragon...The Kelpies...Apocalypse Season, the Sunnydale natives call it. It does seem to get crazy in May.”

Gibbs shook his head. “We'll be fine. Enjoy your vacation Aaron.”

“Thank you...you might want to consider one of your own Jethro.”

“I'll keep it in mind.”

xxx

Her gaze moved away from her laptop screen every now and then to glance at all the other monitors in her office. At any given time she had several programs running, some specifically for the team or teams in contact with her while they were out in the field...one specific machine, however, was a different matter entirely. It had nothing to do with the FBI whatsoever, and everything to do with the Supernatural.

She glanced up from her most recent adventure in Camelot when JJ entered her space. “Hey, what you still doing here?”

“I don't get the same vacation time as the others; someone has to keep the files piled up on their desks.” Her eyes glanced to the laptop curiously. “What are you doing?”

“Adventuring in Camelot with my compatriot Sir Kneighf, who by the way is absolutely incredible and a real sweety.”

“You're crushing on a video game character?”

“Oh honey not even, there's a real person behind this knightly facade.”

JJ gave her a skeptical look and she plunged in with her explanation, besides IrishCoffee and Retriever, Sir Kneighf was one of her favorite gaming buddies. And IrishCoffee was an awesome Elf Lord.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
5-8-06 – 8 p.m. – Las Vegas  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flying to Vegas with a baby had been an interesting experience. Normally Spencer traveled back home on his own, this time, however, he was keeping his promise to his mother. He was bringing company to introduce to her. They'd left a little before 3 p.m., and the flight had taken just over five hours. Haley had fed Jack during takeoff, and landing to combat the elevation changes and he did just fine. During the flight itself they passed him around between the three of them and kept him occupied and quiet. It might be a different story in a couple of years, but apparently he was at a good age for flying.

Now safely on the ground they were going through the terminal, Haley carrying Jack, while Aaron and Spencer carried their carry-ons and Jack's diaper bag. Spencer wasn't sure who he was supposed to be looking for, he had yet to meet any of the Vegas Community, and he was glad when Aaron spotted their greeting party.

The woman, dark red hair and brown eyes, looked to be in her 40s, but Spencer couldn't be sure since she was bonded and was likely growing a little younger daily because of her soul bond. She hugged Haley when she got to them, and took on the diaper bag with a smile, cooing over Jack who she apparently hadn't seen yet.

Haley introduced her. “Spencer this is Jessica Brass, part of the Vegas Alpha Pair.”

“It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Brass.”

“Jessica, please. I heard you met Joey and Levon.” She smiled as she led them to luggage claim. “They were well when you saw them?”

“Meeting them is how Spencer found out about Dragons.” Aaron told her. “Joe melted an unsub's gun with his bare hands so it couldn't be fired.”

“Have you known Sergeant LaFiamma long?” Spencer asked her.

She laughed. “We had a son together, Xander Harris. I've heard you met him too.”

“Ah, the Dragon King, I did meet him. Sunnydale was an interesting place. I'm actually really looking forward to the next Summit and meeting even more of you.”

“As long as the next Summit isn't as exciting as the one in DC.” Haley grumbled. “We can do without bombs and terrorist attacks.”

“Not sure how much luck we'll have with that.” Jessica told them. “Team 7 has a habit of finding trouble, or so I've heard.”

“I think that that's true of any of the communities.” Aaron laughed.

“No arguments here.”

Their conversation went on as they made their way to the parking structure and found Jessica's SUV. Once they were all packed in and had Jack buckled into the car seat Jessica had provided she drove them to where they'd be staying. They had assumed that would be a hotel...instead she drove them to a large mansion.

“Jessica?”

She looked a little apologetic. “It’s a little complicated...but the house belongs to Brenna.”

Aaron and Haley stared at her as if she'd lost her mind. “What?” “How?”

“There was a woman named Lois O'Neill. She was a remnant of Old Vegas...long story short, she was dying, and instead of letting the cancer take her she had an old friend end her life on her terms so she'd die beautiful and made up.”

Aaron frowned. “What old friend?”

“Spike...and since we have immunity...” She shrugged. “Lois learned from Spike about everything that Brenna and Cassie have been through. In her last days she set up a trust fund for each girl...and gave the house to Brenna. And made a donation to the DroA...”

“Is Brenna living here?” Haley asked.

“She's going to move in this fall when she starts college, but there's enough room here that from now on all of our guests can stay here instead of at a hotel. Which is safer.”

“She won't mind?” Spencer had to ask.

“She insisted on it. Now come on, everyone should already be here and dinner is in an hour.”

“You guys didn't have to go to so much trouble.” Aaron told her.

“No trouble Aaron, none of us actually cooked the meal. It was catered.”

“Who paid for that?” Haley asked.

“All part of a package deal that came with the house, any event we have here, is catered. Another old friend of Ms. O'Neill's makes sure of it.”

 

They got out of the SUV, leaving it in the long drive just in front of the house. A short and stout man met them at the door and took Jessica's hand in his. She introduced him as her husband and Dragon, Jim Brass.

From there it was a bit of a whirl wind as Spencer was introduced to what seemed to be the entire Vegas Community. They all seemed nice and close to one another, much the way the BAU team was at Quantico...and how the entire DC Community was starting to be.

He found two people to be especially fascinating, Greg Sanders, the human half of Vegas' Beta Pair...and Gil Grissom who only stopped by for a few minutes. He, like Jim, didn't particularly approve of the gifts the late Ms. O'Neill had given them...but no one could deny that they were handy to have the house for such occasions.

Spencer's favorite part of the gathering though, was the entertainment he provided the kids. Cassie had been rather quiet the whole evening, but after a couple of simple magic tricks she smiled. Lindsay was nearly as captivated, and Brenna seemed overjoyed, despite being the oldest at 18.

All too soon though their welcoming party broke up and one by one the locals went home for the night. Brenna was the last to leave and introduced them to Bobby Jensen, the old friend of Ms. O'Neill who was responsible for the catered meal. He'd be staying at the mansion as long as they were and would see to anything they needed while they were in Vegas.

Brenna winked at them when Haley seemed especially unsure. “He's a big softie really, and he's good with kids. If there's anything specific that Jack needs don't hesitate to ask him.”

“You're sure?”

“Positive.” She and Haley hugged and then Brenna was out the door for the night.

xxx

A familiar ringtone blared through the air and Aaron groaned, why did he leave his cell phone on? He rolled to his left and nearly onto Spencer who grumbled incoherently, so he rolled to his right, only Haley was there. He'd forgotten that he was in the middle that night...luckily Haley had turned on the lamp on her side of the bed and located his phone. Once she'd shoved it in his hand he answered it.

“Hotchner.”

“Sorry to wake you Agent Hotchner.”

“Who is this?”

“Harmony Kendal, I'm the night girl at the DSO building.”

He sat up, wide awake now. “What's happened?” His tone must have reached through the sleep haze that Spencer was in because he was moving more to his left.

“Agents Gibbs and McGee were injured in the field...the details are a bit fuzzy...but somehow Gibbs pulled McGee into a coma with him.”

“The bond?”

“We think so.”

“What can I do to help?”

“Nothing, Director Fornell said to stand down and stay where you are. We have a clinic, doctors and witches here so we'll take care of them. Also the Beta pair of Chicago is on their way to play bodyguard.”

“Have the other Leading Pairs been notified?”

“Yes Sir. Buffy and Chris are on their way...so are Mark Sloan and Sara Sidle since they were already halfway across the country.”

“Good. Thank you Ms. Kendal. Keep me posted on their condition if it changes.”

“All part of my job. Sorry for waking you.”

“No problem.” He hung up his cell and was about to hand it to Haley when it rang again. This time he put it on speaker when he answered. “Hello?”

“Hey Hotch.”

“Xander? You calling about Gibbs and McGee?”

There was a pause. “No...Why did something...?” There was another pause. “Never mind we just got the call on Spike's phone.” He sighed.

“Xander what's happened?”

“Giles made the change while he was visiting L.A.”

“You don't sound happy.”

“He changed for one of Don's Agents, Colby Granger...but he ended up killing the threat...who just happened to be one of his old flames.”

“Oh no. Was it the man responsible for the kelpies?”

“Yep.”

“What are you going to do?”

“It’s a waiting game for us, Giles and Colby will be at the Hyperion for now until they decide what to do. How's things in Vegas?”

“Calm compared to the east and west coasts apparently. When exactly did Brenna acquire such a lavish house?”

“Back in January...Jim's still not happy about it...but we're not so rich that we can afford to say no to donations. And Lois O'Neill was an angel compared to some of the Initiative backers we've had to disappear.”

Aaron wasn't sure how to respond to that. “I'm sorry Giles' change didn't go smoother.”

“Me too, now, I've got to see exactly what Spike's found out about Gibbs and McGee. Try to enjoy your vacation Hotch.” Xander hung up and Aaron handed his phone to Haley.

“Wow.” Spencer muttered.

“What happened with Gibbs and Tim?” Haley asked.

He sighed and flopped back on the bed between them and updated them on the current crisis back home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
5-9-06 Bennington Sanitarium, Nevada  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time they were up for the day and making their way to the dining room for breakfast there had been two more phone calls. One was a complete surprise; Mac Taylor in New York was having a minor crisis. His Agent on Site, Aiden Burns, had been fatally injured in an attack and as a result the Hale Alpha, Laura Hale, had given her the bite. Agent Burns was now with her new pack and recovering while the Beta Pair of Chicago watched over them.

The other call had been to inform them that Gibbs and McGee were conscious, unhurt, and expecting a baby. Buffy, Chris, Vin and Dawn had taken care of the terrorist situation that had led to the coma and the DC crisis had been resolved. Mark Sloan and Sara Sidle had missed all the action, Stiles who had been with them was actually glad about that.

So they were able to breathe easy and actually enjoy their breakfast and the day they had planned. Starting with a trip to meet Diana Reid, Spencer's mother.

 

Spencer hesitated just inside the room, the brown wrapped package clutched tight in his hands. Aaron shared a look with Haley, but before he could give their lover a little push they were joined by a woman with red hair and a staff tag. She offered a smile to Spencer.

“I heard you were here.”

“How is she?”

“She has good days and bad days; the meds keep her mostly stable though. She'll be really glad to see you...and this must be Aaron and Haley.”

Spencer seemed to shake himself and managed a smile. “Right, sorry. Doctor Jessen, this is Aaron and Haley Hotchner...and Jack Hotchner.”

They both shook hands with Diana's Doctor and she smiled brightly at them. “She's been so excited by your letters these past few months, and can't stop talking about the new additions to your family.”

“Maybe we-”

Aaron gave Spencer a little push then. “We're on a schedule Spencer; we're going sightseeing this afternoon.”

Spencer blushed and nodded. “Right. See you later Doctor Jessen.”

Her smile grew even bigger. “Of course.”

Aaron kept a hand on Spencer's back as they weaved around the tables and couches to the corner where Diana sat in a chair writing in a journal. They stopped in front of her, avoiding blocking her sunlight and Spencer finally spoke. “Hey Mom.”

She looked up, eyes blank for just a second, before she smiled at him. “Spencer, you came!”

“Yeah, Mom.”

Her gaze went to Aaron and Haley. “This must be my new son and daughter-in-law.”

“It’s an honor to meet you Mrs. Reid.”

“Diana, please.”

Haley moved to sit in the chair beside her, Jack held up so she could see him. “And this is Jack, your grandson. Your first of what we hope will be many grandchildren.”

Diana reached for Jack and cupped his soft cheek, her smile turning gentle and happy. “That would be wonderful wouldn't it?”

xxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
5-10-06 – 2:30 a.m. – The Fisher King  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their visit with Diana had gone well; they had managed to catch her on a good day. They stayed until her lunch was served before they had to keep their reservation for lunch with their driver for the day, Bobby Jensen. By that time Jack was ready for a nap and he slept for two hours.

The rest of their afternoon was spent touring Las Vegas. Jensen and Spencer being locals took them to all the places tourists missed. Places that only those raised in the city that never sleeps would know about. They were so exhausted by the end of their tour that after dinner and a shower they collapsed into bed, Jack sleeping peacefully in the adjoining room.

They would have slept through the night if the phone hadn't rang around 1 a.m.

 

Spencer woke up right away; he was between Aaron and Haley this time and after the night before Aaron was much quicker to answer his cell phone. Haley only mumbled a bit so Spencer listened to see if Jack had woken up in the adjoining room, but all was quiet.

“Hotchner.” 

“Agent Hotchner, don't waste time on the first victims. They were unrepentant bad men. She's the important one. Remember, everything starts at the beginning.”

“Who is this?”

“There won't be much time. The youngest holds the key. You must help him save her.”

Haley finally roused up, eyes unfocused as she asked. “What's going on?”

“I don't know.” Aaron shut his phone and shared a worried look with Spencer.

xxx

Garcia smiled at the screen at Sir Kneighf's avatar and the script above his character. “I have a surprise for you.” Before she could ask what it was, one of her alarms went off. She frowned and placed her laptop on the desk in front of her and pushed off letting her chair roll towards her second personal laptop. It was the machine she used to run multiple searches for anything supernatural or dragon related.

“Okay, what do we have here?” She clicked on the window that had popped up. “Supernatural message board discussion huh.” Her eyes scanned the page looking through the message board. It was a small group of fans talking about an obscure book series she'd never heard of. The thing that had caught her scan's attention though was the mention of the random phone calls a character named Sam made to a woman called Cordy.

It sounded familiar and she was just about to start another search to see what the books were about when the screen went black with the words 'Game Over' in white text. Her eyes got wide and she looked around at the other screens and one by one they did the same. Game Over on every one of them. Then the words changed to All Work No Play.

Multiple alarms went off and she scrambled to do something, anything...but there was nothing. She'd been hacked. That bastard Sir Kneighf had hacked her personal systems and then her work computers. She was going to be in so much trouble.

xxx

When the phone rang again all three of them were wide awake, and even partly dressed. Aaron answered it while his wife and soulmate watched on worriedly. “Hotchner.”

“Hey Hotch, it’s Morgan.”

“What's wrong?”

“You're not gonna believe this...but Elle's been arrested for murder. There was a decapitated body in our hotel, and the blood trail led to her room. Local police aren't listening to reason and I haven't even seen her since they dragged her out of bed.”

“I'm on my way.”

“Thanks man, sorry to cut your vacation short.”

“Don't worry about it, I'll see you soon.” Aaron hung up and shook his head. “Someone has framed Elle for murder.”

“You going to Jamaica then?” Haley asked.

“I have to; especially after the call we got earlier.”

“You think they're connected?” The question came from Spencer.

“I have no doubts. You two will be okay without me?”

“Oh I think we'll be headed back to Virginia after this.” Haley told him.

“You don't have to cut the rest of your vacation short because of me.”

Spencer stood from the bed and wrapped Aaron up in his arms for a long kiss. “I'll need to head back anyway if you end up assembling the team. We'll just catch a later flight.”

“Okay.”

Haley moved in for her own kiss. “Fly safe, and bring our people home.”

“I will.”

Within an hour Jensen had him at the air port where he caught a plane to Jamaica, an FBI forensic specialist and a couple of lawyers were to meet him there. Spencer and Haley decided to go back to bed for a bit, curled together as they waited for morning to come.

It was the first time it had just been the two of them alone and in bed, and they managed to push their worry aside for a few hours. Spencer had Aaron all to himself when they were away on cases, so he took his time with Haley, concentrating on her in a way he wasn't able to when all three of them were together. It brought something quite startling to his attention as they climaxed and lay cuddled together after. He loved them both equally.

“Spencer?” Haley whispered to him, her voice worried in the dawn light.

“I love you.”

He could feel her smile against his shoulder and then she kissed his throat. “I love you too.”

 

When they were about to leave for the airport a few hours later a package arrived for Spencer...it was a skeleton key. He and Haley shared a look, Jack on her hip. They really could not get home to Virginia fast enough.

xxx

“I'll show you All Work and No Play huh Sir Kneighf? When I get my hands on you you'll wish you'd never learned to code. I will destroy you sadistic son-of-a-bitch.”

Her phone rang and she looked up to glare at it, all the blank screens in her office staring back at her forlornly. With a huff she punched the button. “What?”

“Garcia I need a rundown on a guy.” Morgan's voice came over the phone and she didn't even spare a thought wondering why he was calling her when he was in Jamaica on vacation.

“No.”

There was a pause, and then his voice came over again filled with disbelief. “What?”

“You heard me Derek Morgan, I said no.”

“Can you tell me why?”

“Some asshole hacked me okay! All my machines are down and dead and I have to reboot my entire system before I can even find out how much damage they did or what information they got away with. So I'm a little busy right now, whatever it is you're on your own.” She hung up and kept working, grumbling under her breath the entire time, cursing at the timing of the attack.

Any other time she'd call Tim or Abby to come help her out, but Tim and Gibbs were recovering from their freaky coma...and getting used to the whole baby thing and even if they were up to the drive she wouldn't ask it of them. They were still exhausted, so was Abby since she'd been working nonstop while they'd been in their coma, and now she was hovering over them and mother-henning.

There were no other nearby hackers to help her; even Adam in New York was dealing with a minor situation. New York's Agent on Site had been attacked and then bitten by an Alpha Werewolf in an attempt to save her life. He had his hands full taking care of their people.

So she was on her own...and it sucked. She wished more of the hackers among the DragKin lived close by.

xxx

“Man Hotch you really made good time.”

Aaron nodded at Morgan as they walked through the police station. “I just came from the morgue, have you heard anything?”

“They still won't let me see her.”

“I'll take care of it.” Aaron flashed his badge and papers and they continued further into the building all the way to the interrogation room. He opened the door without pausing and by the time he was facing the detective in charge his credentials were in his hand again. “Detective St. Pierre, I'm SSA Hotchner. I'm Agent Greenaway's superior.”

The detective barely acknowledged him, keeping his eyes on Elle. “We're not finished here.”

“For the moment you are. Agent Greenaway only arrived in your country yesterday afternoon with Agent Morgan.” Aaron frowned and took off his jacket, handing it to Elle so she could cover the black slinky sleepwear she was wearing.

“Thank you.”

He nodded at her, madder now that they hadn't even let her dress, she must have been absolutely terrified when strange men had dragged her from bed in the middle of the night. “Our forensic expert and your coroner both agree that the time of death was no less than twenty-four hours ago. The last thing this man ate was a meal he ordered two days ago from room service. What this means is that Agent Greenaway was still in Virginia when this man was killed.”

If glares could kill Detective St. Pierre would be turning himself in for murder; he did, however, produce the key to the handcuffs that were currently on Elle's wrist keeping her bound to the chair.

“I apologize for the inconvenience and I understand how difficult this situation is for you, and we will cooperate to the best of our ability. If you have any further questions you can call us at Quantico because we will be heading back to Virginia on the next flight out.”

“And she gets a get out of jail free card.”

“No, she gets to find the man who tried to frame her for murder.” By then Elle was free and she tossed the key back to St. Pierre. “Good luck Detective.”

Elle followed him out and Derek led the way, Aaron had a cab waiting for them to take them all back to the hotel. They'd already been cleared so they could gather Elle's things from her room, and he doubted that any of them would be getting any sleep on the flight home.

xxx

“Spencer?” Haley eyed the exit he'd just taken and then turned to face him. “Why are we headed to DC?”

“I'm taking you and Jack to the DSO...just in case. Then I'll touch base with Garcia and find out where the rest of the team is.”

“I'm sure we would be perfectly fine at home.”

“Haley, I don't want to take that chance. This unsub has everyone's personal information, the two of you will be safer in DC, besides we have responsibilities don't we? Aaron and I are the Beta pair, and you're our Community's Council Rep.”

She nodded and settled back in her seat. “I hadn't thought of that, I do want to check in with Gibbs and Tim and everyone. I'm sure the two of them have been restricted to bed rest for a while, which I know from experience is less than fun.”

“There are also plenty of apartments at HQ and we can join you the first chance we get, so it will still be like we're on vacation.”

Haley laughed. “That's pushing it Spencer, but the thought is appreciated.” They shared a smile and Spencer kept driving until he got to the DSO's main office. Once there Spencer pulled into the underground garage, waving at the camera as they passed it.

He pulled in a parking spot and he got their things while Haley got Jack out of the back seat. The elevator door opened just as they got to it and a tall man with strong features was inside waiting for them. He wore a uniform and his name tag said Groo. Spencer blinked at the familiar name.

“Groo as in Groosalugg?” Spencer asked.

Groo nodded. “Though here in this realm I go by the name Groo Pylea, I'm part of the security here. Do you mind if I escort you and Mrs. Hotchner up to the Lobby Doctor Reid? Beatrice at the front desk can see to your needs there.”

Spencer shook his head. “Not at all.” Groo rode up to the first floor where he left them with Beatrice Marsh, the DSO day time desk girl, though woman was a more correct term. She was a no nonsense sort of woman and assigned them an apartment to use for their visit and even assured them there would be a crib in the room.

Fornell took them up to their temporary quarters himself, and then escorted them to Gibbs and Tim's room; where Spencer left Haley and Jack. He needed to get in touch with Garcia and find out where the team was. So with a kiss goodbye to both and a nod to his Alpha's he was back out the door and on his way to the garage.

 

Garcia had been very subdued when he called her, and when she explained what had happened he understood why. Gideon had been a bit harsh on her, and Spencer doubted she'd be comfortable around his mentor anytime soon. Then again Gideon probably wasn't handling having his sanctuary, the cabin, being taken from him even metaphorically.

He had gone to the address she'd given him so that he could join the team there, showing his credentials to the agents outside the scene. Apparently it was now a crime scene; the agents filling him in on the way up to the apartment told him their suspect was dead, with a sword sticking out of him. Interesting.

Spencer got to the apartment in time to hear Aaron's voice.

“The hour be none?”

Then Derek's. “Midnight is 00:00 hours in 24-hour time. Would that be none?”

Aaron disagreed. “Midnight wouldn't cast a shadow.”

“Hour be none.” Derek repeated, stumped.

And Spencer made his entrance, eyes fixed on Aaron who was kneeling beside the body. “3 p.m.” His lover turned to look up at him and Spencer offered a small smile. “Garcia told me where to find you.”

“3 p.m.?” Gideon asked him, as if he couldn't stand the thought of Garcia at that moment.

“It’s medieval, the days used to be broken into hourly intervals. Prime was 6 a.m., Terce - 9 a.m., Sext - 12 noon, None - 3 p.m. and finally Vespers - 6 p.m.”

“Finally some logic.” Elle muttered. “You're not allowed to take a vacations anymore Reid. No one else knows this stuff.”

His smile got a little bigger, but they had a case and there wasn't time to linger on it. “It explains the language change.” Gideon said, moving right along.

Aaron was still kneeling. “Everything this guy does is a clue.”

“Okay so do we just wait around for 3 p.m. tomorrow?” Derek asked.

“Not if we can recreate the scene.” Spencer told them. “I just need some spotlights.” 

The tech that had been cataloging evidence rose from the other side of the body. “I've got some in my car.”

“Thanks...Jane?” They didn't often get to work with their own field techs since they tended to travel all over, so he wasn't positive he had her name right.

She laughed and nodded. “Be right back Doctor Reid.” In fact Jane was back in a flash and she'd even brought an emergency blanket to block out the light from the window and tacks to hang it. Once the others had the window covered Spencer took her light and put himself in the proper position.

“Morgan, follow the shadow as I move the light.” Spencer moved it, and then stopped. “It would be there at 3pm.”

Morgan tapped the wall. “Sounds hollow.”

Elle practically threw up her hands in defeat. “It’s an Indiana Jones movie.”

Then Morgan was tearing away the wallpaper from the hole in the wall, which revealed a box. He started to protest, but Aaron and Moran disagreed that there would be any danger from it. They were right, the unsub wouldn't lead them here only to blow them up before the quest was completed.

Morgan set it on a table, it was wooden, old fashioned...and locked. Gideon didn't even look up at Spencer when he said, “The youngest holds the key.” All eyes were on Spencer and he scrambled for the small envelope in his pocket that the skeleton key had come in. He found it, and moved to kneel in front of Aaron and Gideon so he could unlock the box. It opened easily, though slowly, because there was always the chance they were wrong about that bomb.

However, there was no bomb...just the tinkle of music. It was a music box. “Schubert.” Gideon said, identifying the creator. “The Trout Quintet.”

“Five People Fishing.” Aaron's words were not lost on him, though he was a little distracted by the slip of paper he pulled from the box.

"Never would it be night, but always clear day to any man's sight."

“That was so not worth it.” Elle grumbled. At least she was verbal; Spencer had no words for the situation. Gideon, however, being more observant at the moment, did.

“The lid, there's a little tab under the lock.”

Morgan bent down to look closer, found the tab and pulled, and Spencer felt his stomach drop. There was DVD with the words 'Thy Quest' written on it in marker...and there was a lock of hair tied in a pink ribbon.

“Oh god.” Elle's words voiced his own feelings on it subject...it wasn't good.

 

Aaron rode back to the BAU with him, rather he took the keys from Spencer so he could drive, rather than go with the rest of the team so they could talk. “Haley and Jack okay?”

Spencer nodded. “I didn't take them home, they're at the DSO.”

“I hadn't thought to check in there. How are Gibbs and McGee?”

“Better, when I left Haley was with them, keeping them company in their room. They haven't been cleared to go home yet.”

“Understandable, Gibbs is the first dragon to become pregnant in over 20 years. I'm sure the doctors want to document everything they can to help create a baseline for future pregnancies. Not just for them, but for all of us.”

“Makes sense, we do know from the copies of the Hannibal Heyes' journal that the pregnancy lasts about three months, and the egg takes a month to hatch.”

“But we have resources that Heyes and the pair from the 70s didn't have. I'm sure even Gage and Brackett weren't able to use their equipment for ultrasounds without getting caught.”

Spencer frowned. “It could get expensive for other couples if they have to come all the way to DC for prenatal care.”

Aaron nodded. “True, but one step at a time Spencer. Once they know everything there is to know; then we can start setting up clinics for our people around the country.”

Spencer suddenly had a thought. “Do demons and other non-humans have their own clinics? Couldn't we reach out to them and provide them with better equipment in exchange for specialized care?”

“That's not a bad idea. We should bring it up with the others, but later. Lets concentrate on getting this unsub under control.”

xxx

They stared at the screen, the video of their unsub and his victim had ended a couple of minutes prior, and Gideon had left the room without a word. Aaron had followed him...and had come back with a man Spencer had never seen before, and a boy who couldn't be more than 10 or 11. Aaron's face was a little pale, and Spencer couldn't help but go to him and offer comfort.

“Aaron?” He cupped one cheek and looked into his eyes. “What's wrong?”

“Someone delivered a package to Haley at the DSO...we have him in custody...it’s some sort of paper with code.”

“He never saw Haley though?”

Aaron shook his head. “No. Butch Jenkins, the head of Security over there, escorted him here. We have him in an interview room.” He seemed to shake away his worry and fear. “The DSO sent over two witches to try a locator spell on the hair.”

“Technically Stiles is a Dragon Mage.” The man, and apparently witch, corrected him. “Alistair Black at your service, perhaps we could have a small sample of the hair and get started?”

Spencer stepped away from Aaron to look at the newcomers. “Haley has talked about Stiles.” The boy grinned. “But not you, Mr. Black.”

“I'm chums with Merton, head of the DragKin. We had a friendly rivalry once upon a time, and now I'm working for the Dragons. The hair please?”

JJ was the one who retrieved some of the hair for them and the team, minus Gideon, watched in fascination as Alistair tied the lock of hair to a small stone pendulum on a chain before handing it to Stiles. Then he placed a map of Virginia on the table before drawing a circle around it with a piece of chalk.

“It'll wash off easy.” Stiles assured them as he held up the pendulum over the map.

They chanted together then, and while Spencer could detect traces of Latin in the language, he wasn't sure what it was. The stone of the pendulum started to swing and move on its own and Stiles moved his hand until it stopped, pointing straight down over Shiloh Virginia.

Alistair moved forward and tossed some sort of powder on the map, it moved like metal filings on a child's drawing board drawn by a magnet to form an address. 1024 Winston Dr, Shiloh VA 22485. Alistair smiled, satisfied. “Powdered mugwort, works every time.”

“And I was finally able to do something.” Stiles muttered. “Still can't believe we missed all the action earlier.”

xxx

It didn't take long to get to the address that Alistair and Stiles had provided them via their locator spell. They went in wearing vests and had a full SWAT Team with them, only to find the front gate unlocked, and the front door standing open. SWAT went in first, clearing the rooms for them, followed by Derek, Morgan, Aaron, himself and Elle. Gideon had stayed behind with JJ.

They cleared the ground floor and Spencer was at the bottom of the staircase when he saw a shadow move above him on the second floor. He started up the stairs, moving more cautiously when he heard a door creak, and pushed the button on his mike. “There's someone upstairs.” Then he waited for a SWAT member to join him and check ahead since he full body armor and Spencer didn't.

Aaron joined him next and they followed the first SWAT member to the upstairs hall, where the armored agents stood guard on a room at the very end where they had seen movement inside.

Aaron started to go first. “Cover me.”

“Wait.” Spencer whispered back, and at the frown Aaron gave him he spoke louder. “Sir? Are you the man who sent us on a quest?”

“You're here too early Sir Percival; I have not sent you the last piece of the puzzle yet. You need the map to find the grail.”

They shared looks with one another, obviously missing something. “Sir, my name is not Percival and I'm not a knight. I'm Doctor Spencer Reid with the FBI.” He nudged at the closest SWAT member. “Fall back.” He whispered and moved forward, holstering his gun.

“Spencer!” Aaron's voice was a quiet growl, almost subvocal, but he moved forward wanting to get a better look at their unsub.

“You weren't supposed to complete the Quest out of order Young Knight.”

“We asked a witch and a mage for help to find your location using the hair you gave us.”

“You went outside your team.”

Spencer made it to the end of the hall and pushed the door open the rest of the way. “It depends on the team you speak of. There's more than one that we're a part of.” Then their unsub came into view...he was horribly burned and was sitting at an ornate desk with a bomb strapped to him and a dead man's switch in his hand.

“You went outside the team I specified.”

Spencer swallowed; glad to feel Aaron coming up behind him, glad that Aaron spoke up. “We're the Beta Pair of the DC Community, and we used every resource available to us.”

“Community?” The man asked.

“We're not knights.” Aaron had his own gun holstered, shooting the unsub would be a bad idea with that switch in his hand. “I'm a dragon, and Spencer is my mate.”

“Lies.” His hand twitched and suddenly Aaron filled the filled the room with a roar, and the unsub's eyes widened in surprise. Spencer was grabbed and pushed back down the hall before the explosion ever happened...and when it did the heat of it was blocked by Aaron's body.

There was yelling and smoke but Spencer could see Aaron just fine, filling up the wreckage that used to be some sort of home office. He was huge and scaled but his eyes were as gentle as Spencer had ever seen them, though they glowed. “Aaron?” A large snout came down to nuzzle at his hair and he reached up to pet the ocean blue scales. And suddenly Aaron was a man again.

“We've got to go.”

“You changed.” Spencer was grinning, he couldn't help it.

Aaron gave him a quick kiss. “Yes, now come, the girl is in the basement.”

They rushed down the stairs where Elle was waiting for them and SWAT followed them, luckily they hadn't seen Aaron change and Morgan was with them. “How do you know that?” Aaron offered no explanation though, just led them to the basement where they found the girl in her cell, chained to the bed.

“The key, Spencer.”

Spencer scrambled for the key and unlocked the manacle around her ankle and Morgan grabbed her up and they ran out of the house just as flames engulfed the entire structure.

xxx

Spencer collapsed on the bed; face first, utterly exhausted and didn't move when Aaron joined him. He wanted to sleep for days and not worry about anything else, and technically they were still on vacation so he could do just that, he certainly wasn't going back into work the next day. Aaron could fire him if he wanted, but Spencer planned on not leaving their bed and sleeping.

Then strong hands removed his socks and shoes, moving up to roll him over and Aaron's eyes almost glowed while he stared down at him. Maybe he wouldn't sleep after all.

“Haley?” Spencer managed to ask as Aaron undid his belt and pants.

“She and Jack will be home later, I pitched your idea about the clinics and she's holding a vid conference with the rest of the council.”

“Good.”

And then Aaron was leaning down to kiss him, somehow managing to strip him of his slacks and boxers while their lips were occupied. Spencer broke away and yanked at Aaron's pants. “You have too many clothes on for this.”

Aaron laughed; the sound deep and joyous and unlike any Spencer had heard before it. Together they got rid of Aaron's pants and stripped them both bare, their clothes piled up on the floor, something Haley would scold them for later.

Spencer rolled to his front, intending to get the lube from Haley's bedside drawer, the flavored ones were in there, when he felt his ass cheeks spread and a tongue work its way into him. He made a sound that was suspiciously like a whine, and scrambled to get the drawer open. Lube in hand he tossed it behind him, not sure if Aaron would catch it, or get hit in the face. He must have caught it though because he heard it open and then the warm tongue was replaced with cool slick fingers as they opened him up.

He opened easily, between all the attention that he received on a regular basis from both Aaron and Haley he was already so very used to penetration and rose up on his knees, encouraging Aaron to move things along a bit quicker.

“This position?” Aaron asked. “Not face to face?”

Spencer looked over his shoulder with a grin. “This way, to start, we'll have to bond often, remember?”

Aaron nodded, eyes definitely glowing now as he capped the lube and rubbed the rest on his cock before moving forward to impale Spencer slowly. The tube ended up on the floor and Spencer braced himself for the slide home, reveling in the feeling of being filled.

Then something new happened, it wasn't just his body being filled, it was his mind as Aaron's joined his and their thoughts touched and intertwined for the first time. His breath caught in his throat as he felt everything that Aaron was; his mind, his body and heart. Their souls rolled and coiled together as Aaron started to move into him and Spencer could barely keep things straight. They seemed to be so intertwined that he wasn't sure where he ended and where Aaron began.

When they got close, Aaron angling each thrust at his prostate they felt another presence getting closer and closer...a gasp caught their attention and both looked toward the bedroom door at Haley. Spencer reached for her and she came to him, kneeling by the bed and kissing him, swallowing his scream as he came and Aaron filled him with warmth...and suddenly Haley's mind was at the edge of their bond just a breath away from mingling with theirs.

They collapsed and Aaron pulled out of him and Spencer whined in protest at the loss, but not for long because Haley crawled on the bed with them and cuddled into his front while Aaron was spooned behind them.

“What was that?” Haley asked in the sudden quiet.

“You're at the edge of our bond.” Aaron told her, reaching over Spencer to smooth her hair from her face. “I think a few more bonding sessions like that...and we might just be able to bring you into the bond...at least partway.”

She smiled. “That would be wonderful. I was worried what would happen to you two when you outlived me...but if we can all bond...I won't have to worry about that anymore.”

“We should have the witches look into it.” Spencer yawned.

“We should.” Aaron agreed. “Where's Jack?”

“At the DSO. Stiles, Mark and Sara are looking after him while they visit with Doctor Stuart. Stiles said he's a dragon.”

That made Aaron grin. “Good, I was worried about outliving both of you, but if you're part of our bond, and Jack can find his own soulmate...that's all good.”

Spencer didn't say anything else, he was already asleep, and with another smile, husband and wife followed his example.

xxx

“Okay guys, by my calculations Gibbs is gonna lay his egg around July 25th and it will hatch a month later on August 25th.” Abby told them excitedly.

“And?” Tony asked.

They were all gathered at Jethro and Tim's house for a summer barbeque. It had only been a week or so since the last of their crises had ended, at least in DC. Buffy and Chris were currently in New York because Mac Taylor had nearly gotten blown up and one of his detectives was in the hospital. Laura Hale was standing by to give him the bite if modern medicine failed him. The DC Community, however, was coming down from its Red Alert.

They were celebrating Jethro and Tim's survival and the new baby dragon on the way, as well as Aaron and Spencer's bonding. With them were Mark, Sara, Stiles, Vin and Dawn so the backyard was completely full with the BAU team and the NCIS MCRT.

Abby rolled her eyes at Tony. “Duh, isn't it obvious? We have to throw Gibbs a baby shower!”

Haley grinned. “That's not a bad idea, by the time your baby gets here Jack will have outgrown even more of his clothes if you want them?”

“We will.” Jethro assured her. “We don't need a crib though, already have one.”

Tim was sitting on the ground beside Jethro's chair, his hand protectively over his Dragon's stomach, possibly still in awe that there was a tiny life growing inside him. “We're still going to need a lot of things.”

“Yes! So I think we should have the baby shower after Boss-Man lays the egg.” Abby told them. “It’s only May so we have plenty of time to get organized and decide where to have it and if we're going to cater it or everyone just bring something.”

“I'll have to have somewhere to actually lay the egg Abs.” Jethro told her. “Do we have a safe house where I'll be able to do that?”

Stiles dug a folder out of a messenger bag he'd brought with him. “We do! Director Fornell wanted me to give you guys this, we have a huge safe house here in Virginia. An old plantation place and one of the downstairs rooms is big enough for most of our dragons to rest in, in dragon form.” He snickered. “Except Xander and Joey.”

“We'd need a stadium for one of those two if they needed to lay an egg...or something bigger.” Morgan grinned.

“Meat's done!” Mark called from the grill. “Time to eat!”

Everyone headed for the grill, and the table laden with food, and Aaron helped Haley and Spencer to their feet. Jack was in Dawn's lap as she waved them off to eat first. They were safe, they were bonded, and their Community had made it through the 2006 Apocalypse Season. Aaron couldn't be happier, and he could feel an echoing happiness in his mate and wife.

XXX


End file.
